Separation
by turtlepenguin
Summary: 2nd fic in trilogy. I am going to have a summery inside so I don't give anything away. But it does just continue from where Family Tree left of. AH, B/E pairings with a twist.
1. Nessie

**Here is your summery/preview for Separation**

"I love you also Edward. I really love you, I love you more than Jacob. I love you enough that I married you. But, I miss my daughter and her father. You might not understand why I miss them so much, but you could at least try."

"Renesmee has a mother. Her mother's name is Raya Black. Raya is my wife. Bella might have given birth to her, but I don't want Renesmee around someone who married scum."

"Dad! I _want _to see Bella Cullen. I _want _to meet my little brothers and sister. I _want _to go. I _do not want _to be around you or your sickness any longer. Oh, and I do not _want _Raya to be my mom anymore." She half screams and half demands.

It's my mom: she has my eyes. Or, I have her eyes.

"Renesmee!" She says.

And we have the same voice.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does!**

**Renesmee POV**

**(This story is January 17th) **

Today is my 6th birthday!

Daddy is letting me have a party, I invited all my friends from school.

I love school, I am really smart, I like being smart! The other kids always ask me for help!

Daddy said that mommy will be home also! She has been working a lot today. She owns a daycare for kids like me! A place where younger kids can be looked after and a safe place for older kids and teens to be while a parent or sibling is at the hospital or is really sick at home because of Cancer.

Daddy says that mommy isn't my 'birth' mommy as he puts it. He says that Bella Cullen gave birth to me.

Raya is the name of my mommy. She married daddy when I was 3. They met when we moved here. I was one when we moved here, I guess daddy needed a better treatment place, he has cancer.

I kind of miss my mom Bella, but I don't really know her that well, so can I really miss her?

"Daddyy! When will my friends be here?" I ask him, he is putting up decorations in our dining room.

"They will be here in about 5 hours sweetie. But, Mommy will be here in about an hour. You should go play with some of the new toys I got you.

He smiles at me before he continues to put up the decorations.

I glared at him before leaving, I went up to my room, I decided to play with my new sparkly pink laptop.

I love my laptop, none of my other friends have laptops, well some of them do, but they aren't as nice as mine.

It makes me feel special that I have a new sparkly laptop and my friends don't, but daddy says it's ok, because I am special.

But, after a while I got bored, so I started to play with my Baby doll, her name is Bella, after my birth mommy.

"Nessie! I'm home!"

My eyes brightened as I heard her voice. "Mommy!" I squealed, I got up and sprinter down the stairs and ran into her open arms.

"Are you ready to get your nails done Princess?" She asked, I nodded quickly and ran upstairs to change into something different.

I was currently just in lounge pants and a sweat shirt.

I pulled on a pair of dark skinny jeans, a purple camisole, and an aqua blue hoodie. I pulled on a pair of Uggs, grabbed my Coach purse and I was ready to go.

When I got down stairs I realized that mommy and daddy had been kissing. Usually I ignore it, I know that Daddy is sick.

Sometimes though, I like to make it known that I am in the room.

"Ewww! Mommy and Daddy need to get a roooomm!" I say loudly. They pull away from each other quickly and Daddy just looks at me.

"Renesmee Black! Wipe that little smirk off your face!" Daddy sternly told me.

"I was just having a bit of fun daddy!" He smiled then and opened his arms.

I quickly walked down the rest of the stairs and into his open arms. He hugged me tightly and whispered in my ear.

"I love you baby girl, be a good girl for your mother. And happy birthday, I have a surprise for you when you get home."

"Love you to Daddy, and ok" I pulled away from him and grabbed my mother's hand.

We walked to the car and she helped me into my car seat, I was still pretty small. Momma says that I don't meet the safety requirements not to be in a car seat.

Mom got into the car and started driving to the spa where we get our nails done.

Once we got there, we walked in, and the hostess lady walked us to the areas where we were getting our nails done.

This I my first manicure ever, and mom says that I'm getting a French Manicure. But she is getting a mani pedi.

"Mom, when can I get my first Pedicure?" I ask as the lady starts to push back my cuticles.

"Well honey, your father and I will have to talk about that. But, probably not until your 8 or 9."

Well, that was only two to three years away, it wasn't like 10 years or something. I think I could live.

Soon we were done and we left the spa place and went home.

Once we were in the car I decided to ask my mom a question.

"Mommy, this mean boy at school, Finn, said that I was a spoiled little beeotch and that my dad was a silly little boy and that he was so stupid it probably gave him Cancer. And that he stole all the money that we have. He also said that daddy was going to die. And then you would drop me off at an orphanage and leave me there to rot." There were tears streaming down my face.

My mom pulled over, got out of the car and came to my side of the car.

She helped me out of my car seat and was holding my head gently so I was looking at her.

"Honey, I'm really sorry that Finn said all those things. Your father is a very smart man, and your grandfather Black was also. That's how daddy got all his money. He is a smart man. And, you are a little spoiled Nessie, but that doesn't mean you're a bad girl. You are a very good girl and you deserve everything you get. Do you remember how daddy and I sat you down the a while ago and he said he was getting better again. He only has a couple treatments left this time. Is he completely better? No, he isn't." She smiled at me and wiped away my tears before continuing.

"Renesmee, sweetie, I love. I love you very much, more than you could ever imagine. Just because I didn't give birth to you doesn't mean that I don't love you like my very own daughter. And even if your father was going to die, I wouldn't give you up. Daddy and I talk about this a lot. I will still be your mommy. I will always love you Renesmee, you understand that right?"

I nodded and looked up at her with big eyes. And I wiped away the single tear on her check. She kissed my forehead and hugged me tightly. "I love you mommy"

She pulled away and helped me back into my car seat and off we went. Back home.

**After the party**

"Daddy! What is my surprise? You said you would have it for me when I got home! And there was no surprise!" I wasn't happy that I didn't have my surprise yet.

Just as I said that I felt strong arms wrap around me and I turned around and screamed.

"UNCLE QUIL! UNCLE EMBRY!" I was so happy! I didn't know that they would be able to come this year!

"How are you doing Nessie? Is your old man treating you ok?" Uncle Quil asked with a hint of joking in his voice.

"I'm only 25 only a couple months older then you!" I say with a laugh.

"He is okay Uncle Quil, I think he is balding early though."

We all laugh because my dad was just growing his hair back.

"Very nice Nessie! I'm proud of you! I totally taught that line to you when you were about 2 years old!" Embry said.

I smiled brightly.

"Well, I know that Uncle Embry and Quil just got here, but it is time for my little princess to go to bed."

Uncle Embry grabbed me then and tossed me over his shoulder.

"Daddy! Uncle Quil! Mommy! Help me!" I screamed, but I couldn't say anymore because I couldn't stop laughing.

Once we got to my room Embry threw me onto my bed and kissed me goodnight, then Quil, then mom. After they left daddy finished tucking me in.

"Daddy, why aren't you married to Bella? Why aren't you married to my birth mom?" I asked causally.

He usually doesn't answer me but tonight I want an answer.

"I already told you Nessie. Bella married Cullen." He said sharply

"No daddy. Tell me why you loved her enough to create me and she loved me enough to have me. But why didn't you love her enough to marry her. Why don't I know her! Why can't I see her! I want to meet her! I want to meet my mom!"

"Renesmee. Tonight is not the night to discuss this. When you are older we can talk about it. But now, you wouldn't understand."

"Not understand? Daddy, what wouldn't I understand? You say that I am smart! Doesn't that mean I would understand?"

I was very confused; usually daddy is proud of how much I understand and how smart I am for my age.

He never says that I wouldn't understand something, and I didn't understand why.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Hope to see you in the reviews!**

**But, if not, I understand! Until next time!**


	2. Triplets

**********Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does!**

**Heyo! Thank you for reviewing I LUV SETH, Rebekah Mae, gracattack, and TTTOTCC!**

**And I am very much not dead Jacobnessie :D**

**Are you guys and gals ready to hear from Draven, Zeke and Rylan?**

**See yeah at the end!**

**

* * *

****Rylan POV**

"Draven! Give me back my crayons!" I yelled at my younger brother.

But, after I yelled at him and he didn't look at me I realized he wasn't wearing his hearing aids.

"Mommy!" I screamed, I wanted to get Draven in trouble. He was always supposed to wear his hearing aids.

"Rylan, Sweetie, mommy is sleeping. Do you feel OK? Can I get you something?" he asked warmly.

"Daddy, Dravey took my crayons and since he doesn't have his hearing in he doesn't understand that they are mine!"

I pointed at him to show my dad what I was talking about.

He sighed, and went over to Draven. He started to sign to him. Zeke and I don't know any sign language, but both mommy and daddy do.

Draven bent his head and then looked over at me. He held out the box of crayons. I smiled at him so he knew that I wasn't mad.

Dad left to go get Draven's hearing aids, once he came back he gave them to Draven and he put them on.

"I sorry I took you colors sissy. I thought they were mine."

"Is ok Dravey! Lets go find Zeke and color!"

**Zeke POV**

I don't think my sister and brother understand that I'm partially blind and I don't enjoy to color. I already have to do that in school, 'cause when I'm fully blind my parents, teachers, and doctors want me to remember what it was like to see.

"Rylan. I don't like to color. I like to make music. Coloring isn't fun. Making music is fun." I told her.

I walked over to my piano and started to do scales.

"Zeke! You no fun! I can't believe you don't like to color! And I don't know why you like to play music! 'Cause I don't like music! It no fun for me!" said Draven.

He stuck his tongue out at me.

"Of course you don't like music silly! You can't hear! Why would you like music!" Rylan pointed out to Draven.

"Enough you three! Your mother isn't feeling well and with you yelling at each other she can't get any rest! Now, you three will either play quietly together or you will each have to go to your room. Do you understand me?"

Daddy wasn't any fun when he was mad.

"Yes Daddy"

"Yes Dad"

"Yes Dad"

Rylan spoke first and then Draven and I spoke together.

"Daddy, why doesn't mommy feel well?" Rylan asked our dad, she always asked first since she was the oldest.

We all pretty much knew what the others where thinking and it was up to Rylan to decide what we would do.

"Well honey, today is your big sisters birthday, and mom is very upset."

"Why doesn't she live with us again dad? Why haven't we ever seen Renesmee?" I asked

"We have talked about this son. Remember how we said that Renesmee has a different daddy and they live together somewhere else."

We all nodded together.

"You guys should go play in your play room."

Dad kissed each of us and then went back upstairs, probably to mommy.

**Edward POV**

Poor kids. They didn't understand.

"Bella, I know you are upset but you need to go be with the kids. I have to go to work soon. And, I'm going to be on call tonight so I won't be able to watch them tonight and tomorrow morning."

Bella sat up in bed and looked at me. Her eyes where red and puffy. Her hair wasn't its usual brown shiny color. It was just dull. Same with her eyes, they where just dull.

"Honey, I know that you miss Nessie. I know that you feel like a horrible mother. But you aren't! You have three other kids that need their mother. They don't understand exactly what is going on, but they do know that something is wrong with their mommy. Isabella, you need to get out of bed. You need to take care of your other kids. These kids have special needs! You can't just let them do whatever! Draven didn't even have his hearing aids in today!" I didn't mean to blow up on Bella, but something needed to be done.

"Honey, you aren't being healthy! I know that you want another child, and I do also. But, we can't even try unless our other children are taken care of! I don't want to hire a nanny. I want you to take care of the kids when I can't! But Bella, you need to pull yourself together!"

I let Bella sit there and soak in what I said.

I went into the bathroom and took a shower. The warm water relaxed my tight muscles. I got out, attempted to do something with my hair, shaved, and got dressed in my work clothes.

I went back into the bedroom and Bella was still just sitting there.

"Edward. I miss my baby girl. I miss Jacob." I winced at his name. "Edward, I know that you don't like Jacob and you think he took advantage of me, but he didn't. And I love him. I love him Edward, I love him very much. Jacob and I have a different type of love that me and you have." She stood up and walked over to me.

"I love you also Edward. I really love you, I love you more than Jacob. I love you enough that I married you. But, I miss me daughter and her father. You might not understand why I miss them so much, but you could at least try."

With that she walked into the bathroom to get cleaned up.

* * *

**Did you like it? What did you think of the triplets, now that you know them as 5 year olds? **

**So, I would have to say sorry for making this chapter so short! I will try to make the next one longer! But, the shorter the chapters maybe the more chapters I could do...hmm something to ponder!**

**Thank you so much for reading! I would like to say that I am looking for a BETA! So if you wanna be my BETA just message me!**

**I love you all and thanks so much for reading and reviewing!**


	3. Hello!

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does! The plot to separation is mine though! Same with the Characters I have created!**

**Thank you so much to my wonderfull BETA Grace! You are so amazing! **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

**Embry POV**

"Dude, should we tell Jake about Bella? Last week when I was in there Cullen didn't even look good."

"Embry, we can't tell Jake! Are you insane?" He paused to think it over and I smacked him in the gut. "I'm jokin' dude! Seriously though, I have like supersonic dad ears now. I heard little Nessie gettin mad at Jake."

Quil had a point. Living with Renesmee definitely sharpened our hearing and I could hear and sense that little girl getting mad.

And then we heard Jacob.

"Not tonight Nessie. Go. To. Bed."

I flinched as I heard him shut her door firmly.

He was not a happy camper.

Quil then looked at me and gave me his famous 'I told you so' looks.

"Nessie…much….Bella. CHRIST!"

I could hear Jake mumbling as he came down the stairs, and Raya must have also because she stopped washing the dishes for a moment before she continued.

"I don't think he's happy bro" I whispered to Quil.

He just gave me a look, it read 'duh'.

Jake stopped short when he saw us sitting on the floor by the stairs.

"Uhh, why are you guys sitting there?" he asked confused.

"Our feet hurt and we didn't feel like walkin' to your fancy shmancy furniture."

He rolled his eyes.

"Good, 'cause you guys look and smell nasty. Lets go out to my man cave, and we can talk."

I got up and followed him out; we began to have a little punch-up, of course we were play fighting. But, since Jake was so weak we couldn't really tell if he was punching or touching us.

We walked across the lawn to Jakes Man Cave. It was just a building about the size of a school gym. It had a couch that was worn in all the right spots, a bar, a fridge, flat screen, and all the video games a grown man could want.

"Jake, this is so awesome!" Quil says as he looks at the video games.

"Is Nessie OK? We heard you guys talkin'…I didn't know you got mad like that." And I didn't. I never thought of Jake as a mean guy and didn't ever think he would ever yell or even talk sternly to Renesmee.

"She just wants to know abo-" he cut off then. He then brought is thumb and forefinger to his temple and started to rub it. "Bella."

We could barely hear him.

"Dude, I know that it's a hard subject for you to talk bout. But Bella ain't doing so good. Yesterday I went into the hospital 'cause I hit my head while riding. Dr. Cullen attended to me. He asked about you and Nessie….

**January 14, 2016**

"How are Jacob and Renesmee, Embry?" Dr. Cullen asked.

"Uhh, well Jake should be done with treatment in a couple months. But, he will start again probably in June."

It was weird talking with Dr. Cullen, he is like insanely nice, and a very good doctor but he kinda just sits there and stares and nods.

"And Renesmee?"

"She is great. Quil and I are gonna go and surprise her in a couple of days for her 6th birthday." I couldn't help but smile. I love Nessie so much.

I saw a pang of sadness in Carlisle's eyes, but he quickly hid it.

"How is Bella? Jake might want to know…"

"She is, well ok. Busy with the triplets. But, she is pretty depressed right now. She rarely goes out. She probably won't even get out of bed when it is Renesmee's birthday. Edward hasn't been into work in days. He has to care for the kids. They only go to kindergarten in the afternoons. Sometimes he doesn't sleep for nights. He works a normal shift, goes home and cares for the kids, comes back to be on call for the night, then goes back and gets the kids ready for school."

I looked down at the white tiles on the floor. It seemed that Bella wasn't taking this easy.

"Thanks Doc, I will be seeing you around." I got off the exam table and started to leave when Dr. Cullen stops me.

"Remember to ice your head three times a day."

I gave him a thumbs up as I walked away.

"And give Nessie a kiss for me"

I stopped then and turned around.

"Will do Sir, will do."

**Present**

"Dude, I don't think Bella is doing too well. Maybe you should let Nessie see her. This isn't good for her to be away from her mom."

I was worried about her. Worried about Nessie.

"Renesmee has a mother. Her mother's name is Raya Black. Raya is my wife. Bella might have given birth to her, but I don't want Renesmee around someone who married scum."

With that Jacob got up and left.

**Jacob POV**

I can't believe those guys! They come to my home and expect that I'll let them boss me around! They don't know anything about being a father. Not to a little girl. Maybe to a baby or an infant, but Renesmee is now six and she isn't a baby any more. Except mine.

I storm inside and slam the door. Raya was waiting for me.

"Honey, what's wrong. You need to relax. Stress and anger aren't good for your health."

She gently places her hands on my chest until I calm down. I then wrap her in a hug.

"They want Nessie to see Bella. But, I don't want her to. She shouldn't be around that scum."

I learn my head on top of Raya's.

She gently pushes away. She grabs my chin and gently brings it down so I can look at her.

"Jacob, Renesmee needs to see her mother at some point in her life. Yes, I am her mother. And she is my daughter. But, she needs to see the women who gave birth to her. I might care for her when she has a cold, but Bella cared for her when she was forming."

She kisses me lightly on my mouth.

I kiss her back, not so lightly.

"Raya, I love you so much. I really do." I whisper into her ear before I kiss it.

**Raya POV**

"I love you too Jacob, so much."

I really love him, even if he is battling with cancer, I love him. When I married him he was in remission, but we didn't know if he was out of the woods completely, but I still love him.

I know that he wants the best for Renesmee, but, she needs to see Bella. My mom died when I was 7 years old from Breast Cancer, for the last 3 years of her life I never got to see her. My dad had already moved on to someone else.

I want Renesmee to know Bella. Even if it is the last thing I do.

Jacob then starts to kiss me more and more passionately, I can feel his tongue on my lips pressing gently, hoping that I will let it enter.

I open my mouth slightly and his warm tongue slithers into my mouth, gently mingling with my own.

"Lets go to bed hon, I have to be at work in a couple of hours…" I say slightly pulling away and whispering against his lips.

He cut me off though with kissing me again.

His hands start to weave through my long blonde hair; I rub my fingers gently over the little tuffs of fuzz of hair on his head.

It's so soft, it reminds me of a baby's hair, or possibly a puppy.

I pull farther away this time.

"Jacob. No more tonight. I need to sleep, I have to be at work at 4:00 am, I'm tired."

"Fine. But just for work." He says with a smile, kissing me gently on the nose before grabbing my hand. "I guess we should just go to bed then. I forgot you had to work early tomorrow Ray. Sorry Babe."

He then leads me to our bedroom and to the place where I can sleep quietly for a few hours before my busy life begins again.

* * *

**What did you think of them cookies? Teehee!**

**Sorry it took me so long to post! Internet was down :'(**

**Ok! Well thank you again for reading and you are welcome to review!**

**Love you all!**

**~turtlepenguin~**


	4. Are you sure

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the charecters or plot associated with the Twilight Saga, written by Stephenie Meyer.I am just playing with them. The plot of Family Tree and Separaion is mine though! Aswell as the Characters I have created!**

**So, I wrote all these really important notes, and then my computer decides to erase them all insted of saving them. So, I am just going to say thank you Grace for being an awesome Beta. **

**See you at the end!**

* * *

**Rylan POV**

"Ryaln, sweetie, its time to wake up, you and your brothers have school today."

My dad's smooth voice woke me up from my dream.

I opened my eyes and rubbed them, trying to get all the crusties away.

"Good morning sweetheart" he said as he kissed me on my forehead.

"Dada, why didn't mommy wake me up this morning?" I asked quietly.

"Mommy is sick today. So I'm going to get you and your brothers ready for school today.

"Oh, 's ohtay dada. Why is momma 'ick? 'an't you fix her? Or is she like my brodders, and how they can only be fixed so far?" I wanted to know. My mommy hadn't been around much recently. And daddy kept on saying she was sick. But daddy and grandpa are both doctors. So she should be perfect.

"Mommy just has a cold Rylan. How about you go get dressed now while I wake up your brothers. Ok?"

I nodded. He then left to go wake up Draven and Zeke.

I got out of bed and I stepped on something.

Before I could even realize that I hurt myself the fuzzy purple triangles came into my vision, and I know that it would be all right.

I then continued to my closet, my mom labeled everything with a picture and then a word under it, but I don't know how to read, so I don't know why mommy did that.

Right now in school I am learning the letters. Except my letters are different colors then the letters at school.

At school they have a poster with all the letters in different colors. Their letter 'r' is orange. When I see the letter 'r' it is the color of tree bark, I can even see the texture of it, depending if it is a big R or a little r.

It took me awhile to find what I wanted to wear, but I finally decided on a pink polo, with a khaki skirt, I didn't have much choice though because we had uniforms at school.

I then brushed my hair; light pink boxes come up in my mind, nothing out of the norm.

As I went downstairs I smelled bacon, eggs and pancakes.

And I saw a mix of white, yellow, and orange swirls. Mixing together.

"Morning Rylan!" Zeke said happily, Draven smiled.

I sat down and started to eat my food. I had to eat it in a specific order, that way I wouldn't get a gross mix of colors.

"Dravey, you 'cited for 'chool?" I ask as I wipe my mouth.

"Yup! Miss Ash says that she would teach you and Zeke signs after winter break. And guess what? It's after winter break! So you get to learn signs!"

I smile, but I wonder what it will be like to learn sign language. I wonder how my senses will react to it.

"Time for school! Everyone into the car!"

I follow my dad out to the car. We are still all in car seats. I am in a full seat still, one with a back and protective things on the sides since I'm so small. The boys are just in a booster seat though.

On our way to school we listen to Disney music, I see lots of pretty different colors.

"Uncle Jasper and Aunt Alice will pick you up from school. I have to be on for the next couple of days so you are going to be staying at Grandma and Grandpa's."

"What about mom?"" Zeke asked, his eyes confused under his glasses.

"Mom is sick." Our dad responded in a cool yet calm voice.

All of a sudden we pulled up at the school and our aid was waiting for us, just like every morning.

But, this time there was another aid besides Miss Ash.

There was also a baby black lab.

Once the car stopped Zeke ran out of the car and towards the puppy.

"Miss Ash! Is this a guide dog for me?" He asked quickly, Miss Ash nodded.

"Wait, do us got a puppy now?" I ask daddy, he got out of the car and was standing by Miss Ash and the person holding the puppy.

"Yes, Oreo will be trained to be Zeke's guide dog. So when he loses his sight, he will have another pair of eyes." Daddy said, Miss Ash interpreted it for Draven.

"How about we get you all inside for class? You don't want to be late on your first day back!"

Miss Ash then grabbed mine and Draven's hand. Zeke stayed behind with Daddy, the puppy and the other lady.

**Bella POV**

I slowly opened my eyes and sat up in bed.

It was Monday morning and the kids had returned to school. I remember Edward telling me that the kids where going to be staying at his parents house for a while.

All because of me.

Because I couldn't take care of them properly, because of my depression I didn't do anything, and even if I was doing something I was just going through the motions, and not actually making them special.

Like for the triplets 6th birthday, I was there with them. And I was trying to have a happy face on, but something was just missing.

Renesmee was missing.

Jacob was missing.

Edward wasn't happy with me; he understood that I missed Renesmee, because he missed her to. He also somehow understood why I missed Jacob.

But he didn't understand why I wasn't giving my children the love they needed.

I knew I needed to be better, my children had special needs, and it just kills me to know that I can't care for them.

I got out of bed and walked to the window, there was a light snow on the ground, which wont stay for long.

I was looking out at the forest, mountains in the distance.

"Jake, where are you? Where did you go with my baby girl?" I asked, it wasn't directed to anyone but Jake, who was miles away.

I then heard the bell ding that told me someone was coming up our lane and almost in the driveway, I then turned to look at the wall were the different camera screens where and I saw Edwards Volvo coming into the garage.

I quickly changed and attempted to do something with my crazy hair before I went down to meet him.

I wanted him to know that I was going to try.

"Hi Edward, I thought you where on call this week." I say as I hug him tightly, first he seems a little confused, but then he wraps his strong arms around me.

"Yeah, I am on call honey, but I only need to go in if one of my patients has an issue, and I just came from the hospital and they are all stable." He pulled away but was still holding onto my left hand. "Why are you in such a good mood? You haven't been like this in weeks. You were pretty down around the time of Renesmee's birthday."

I look down out our touching hands before I say anything. "I have realized that Renesmee is gone, that I don't know when I will see her again. I have gone 6 years with out seeing my baby girl, I just can hope that if anything ever happens to Jake that Renesmee will come back to me, or at least go into good hands."

"Also, I want another baby. I would love to have another little girl. Imagine how happy Rylan would be if she had a little sister to play with. Plus, the kids are older now. They don't need someone constantly looking after them."

A big smile engulfed Edwards face.

"Isabella, I'm so glad that you want another child. But are you ready for another child? Do you think you will be ok now? I don't want to bring another baby into this world just for you to get over Renesmee."

I stepped away from him then. I couldn't believe he thought that!

"Edward. That isn't true. I would never do that." I say quietly.

"I know you wouldn't baby."

In one step he closed the gap in between us and kissed me, kissed me with so much passion and desire.

It had been months since we shared a kiss like this. All I could think of was how his strong hands felt on my face, gently stroking my hair.

"I love you Isabella" he whispered into my ear.

"I love you to Edward" I whispered to him, and then I kissed him again.

* * *

**Did you like? **

**Please let me know if you liked it or not! I would really appreciate it!**

**Thank you so much for reading!**

**Tootles!**

**(BTW if you like to read fics about the Hunger Games, I just wrote one and I need to know if I should continue it or not!) **

**Thanks again!**


	5. Rebel

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does! The plot to separation is mine though! Same with the Characters I have created!**

**Thank you Grace for being AWESOME!**

**Thank you TAYLORandROBLOVERS97 for the review!**

**I hope you guys enjoy the chap! See you at the end!**

**Jacob POV**

The hospital was freezing, just like it always was.

I walked through the white hallways towards my room in the cancer ward. I was coming in for my now monthly dose of chemo.

I walked through the double doors and nodded to the nurses. They we're always very nice, and they seemed to like me a lot. But, they probably just felt sorry for me because I was so young, and had been through so much. But, it was nice to see a smiling face.

I walked into my room and sat down in the rocking chair, it was actually decently comfortable, for a hospital that is.

As I arranged myself my favorite nurse Emily came in.

"How are you today Jacob? Are you feeling good?" Emily asked as she started to wash her hands and put on some gloves.

"I'm OK, my two best friends are in town for Nessie's birthday. They want me to let her see her mom. But, I don't really want that to happen." I say quietly as she starts set up some of the medicine and testing equipment. "Emily? Do you think if I let her go she will decide to stay with Bella? Or, what if she goes and realizes what it is like to have a dad that isn't sick. I'm just so scared that if I let her go she might not want to come back."

A single tear escaped my eye; I quickly wiped it away.

"Wow, you know. That seems pretty stressful, and right now you shouldn't be having much stress in your life. But, I have seen how your daughter looks at you when she is in here. I don't think she would ever leave you, or Raya. She doesn't remember Bella, so of course she wants to meet her mom. Raya is her step mom; and she wants to meet her actual mom. But, I don't think you being sick would change anything. In her eyes you are still her dad."

Emily then took one of the tubes from a catheter and a syringe off the metal table next to the chair. She then stuck it in the tube and started to draw blood out.

"I didn't think I was getting blood work done till next week? Does Dr. Post think that my cancer is getting worse? Or does he think I'm going in to remission already?"

I prayed that it would be the second one and I would be going into remission, I don't think I could handle Cancer again.

"Yes, Dr. Post does think that you are almost done with your treatments. He believes that you should be free of Leukemia Cells. If he is correct then this will be your last Chemo session." She inserted the IV drip with the medicine before continuing. "But, you know how it goes. You could develop Cancer again. This is your second time with Cancer. And this last time you had it for several years."

She left then…left me to think about my life.

I love my life, even though I have Cancer. I love my family. Raya is amazing; she is understanding, loving, and she cares more about Renesmee and me then herself. She cares for Renesmee like her own daughter, a daughter that she and I created and not me and Bella.

I thought about Bella. My first love, it is safe to say that we both moved on and went our separate ways, but I wish sometimes that we hadn't. If Bella just wouldn't have gone back to Edward that morning, and she would have stayed in bed with me, then maybe, just maybe she would be here with me. And then Renesmee would know who her mom was, and know what a great person she was.

I miss Bella. I miss her more than I would like, but I see her every day in Nessie.

I have a lot of time to think while I'm getting Chemo. I think and I wonder.

If I was to die from Cancer, I know that Raya would take care of Renesmee. But what if Renesmee wants to live with Bella, to live with her siblings; to live with a father that isn't sick.

To live with Edward.

That thought made me cringe, and that cringing made me vomit.

I quickly grabbed the throw up bucket next to my bed, after I was done I pressed the nurse button and Emily came in to clean my face and bring me a new bucket.

"Thanks" I whisper.

She then starts another IV, this one is in the top of my hand and it is just for fluids, just so I don't dehydrate.

"Usually you don't get sick anymore Jacob, what happened?" She asked as she was checking all my vital signs and making sure that nothing serious happened.

"I would rather not discuss it because I don't want to get sick again."

Emily looked at me once but then nodded and left.

I closed my eyes then, it would be much easier to wait out these couple of hours in sleep. Plus, then I wouldn't feel the pain and sadness.

"How was school today Nessie? Did you learn a lot?" I asked that afternoon when I picked Renesmee up form school, thankfully I was able to. Usually Raya didn't let me after my chemo sessions.

She ignored me.

"Renesmee. I asked you a question. How was school today?"

She ignored me.

I gripped the steering wheel so I wouldn't lose control.

"Renesmee, why are you being naughty?" I ask in a calm yet rigid voice.

Silence.

"Renesmee Carlie Black. When I ask you a question, you will answer me. Do you understand?" This time I had raised my voice slightly and was using a slightly harsher tone.

She ignored me.

"Well, since you haven't answered me 4 times in a row, when we get home we are going to have a little talk."

I looked at her then from the review mirror, she was curled up in a ball and her little eyes were poking out and looking out the window.

I didn't try to talk anymore to her, once we we're home Renesmee ran inside and up to her room. By the time I got inside all I heard was the slamming of her door.

"Renesmee! You have 5 minutes to get down here before I come up there!" I yell up at her from the base of the stairs.

I shake my head trying to figure out what is going on, it probably had something to do with me not letting her see Bella.

I slowly walk into the kitchen and I see Quil and Embry standing next to each other, fridge door open just looking at each other with looks of shock on their face.

"Shit, you guys are here aren't you? I'm sorry about that, Renesmee isn't being good." I say the last part weakly.

"Dude. Jake, since when do you yell? You always hated it when adults would yell at you, I thought you didn't want to be fierce with Nessie." Quil said, just pointing out the facts like any other person in their mid-20's.

He had a point.

"Quil is right dude, your being way too harsh on her. She is 6 years old. When she was little you promised to be the best dad in the world and give her anything she wanted. And the one thing she wants most is to see Bella. And you aren't giving it to her." Quil says stuffing a slice of pizza in his face.

"You guys don't understand. Renesmee wasn't listening to me. She was ignoring me and as her father I have to punish her. Children aren't supposed to ignore their parents, but you guys wouldn't understand that yet. I have been a dad since I was 19. I don't like to yell but I can't let Renesmee growing up knowing that it is okay for her to ignore people."

I wasn't going to let them get under my skin; I needed to be the bigger person.

I walked up stairs then and straight into my daughter's room.

When I walked into her room all I saw was a small lump in the middle of her bed.

I walked over and sat on the edge of her bed, slowly pulling back the covers.

"Honey, baby girl, I'm not trying to be mean. I am not trying to be nasty. But you can't go around ignoring me. I know that I give you a lot of things you want, and you probably don't understand why I'm not giving you this but I just can't let you see Bella."

She sat up then, her face red and blotchy with tears.

"But daddy! I want to see my mom! I hate you for not letting me see her! If you don't let me see her then I will run away! Or go back home with Uncle Quil and Uncle Embry! I. Want. To. See. My. Mom."

I slowly shook my head, "No Renesmee, I will not let you see her."

Renesmee got out of the bed then, her tears had abruptly stopped.

"Dad! I _want _to see Bella Cullen. I _want _ to meet my little brothers and sister. I _want _to go. I _do not want _to be around you or your sickness any longer. Oh, and I do not _want _Raya to be my mom anymore." She half screams and half demands.

At first my jaw dropped in shock, and then my face just turned to anger.

I was just about to yell at her when Quil and Embry came in.

"Hey Nessie, you should go downstairs with Uncle Quil. I'm going to talk to your dad. I got a surprise for you."

Her eyes light up and then she quickly grabs Quils hand and runs downstairs.

"Jacob. I'm going to take Renesmee back home. This isn't good for you man, you can't be living like this while you have cancer. Stress isn't good for you. And it isn't good for you to be yelling at your kid like this." Embry said calmly when Quil and Renesmee are downstairs.

"Embry, she doesn't want to be with me. She doesn't even want Raya anymore. What should I do?" I ask, practically beg my best friend.

"Jake, just let us take her back, she will be safe with us. Nothing will happen to Renesmee, you know deep down that she will be safe with Bella and Edward. She will be gone for a week, since she is only in kindergarten school isn't an issue. Plus, Bella is in some serious rough shape. Everyone in town is worried about her. She is seriously depressed, Jake, I know you don't care but Edward works 130 hours a week, if not more plus takes care of the triplets, who each have different special needs. Bella is sick, Renesmee isn't happy. They are going to be good for each other."

I looked over at him then, and nod.

"Thank you Jake."

I walked towards the door then, "Well, we should get Nessie packed and get you guys an early flight."

**What did you think of them cookies?**

**Let me know what you thought of this chapter! **

**If I got 5 reviews I will update in one week! That is a promise!**

**Feel free to PM whenever you want!**

**I love you all so much! Thanks for reading!**


	6. Go

******Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does! The plot to separation is mine though! Same with the Characters I have created!**

******Here is chapter 6! Thank you for everyone who reviewd! If I get 6 reviews I will post on Friday!**

**Thank you Grace for being awesome!**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

"Uncle Quil? Will Uncle Embry take me away from Daddy and Mommy to see Bella and my little brothers and sister?" I ask quietly

I was sitting on Quil's lap, his arms securely around me, holding and protecting me. Just like what dad does.

Or did the last time he was in remission.

"Ness, if Uncle Embry talks your dad into letting you go and see Bella and your siblings then you would only be gone for awhile. And then we would bring you back."

"I was mean to daddy." I whisper into his chest

Tears silently stream down my face. My nose started to run.

Quil hugged me tighter, and pulled me in closer.

"Its ok sweetheart, your dad loves you very much. He just worries. Everything will be ok though."

I look up into my uncle's eyes, they are a deep brown, they are the same color of my dad's. Well, in the pictures I have seen of him from when he was a teenager.

Before Cancer took over his life.

"Jake, you're doing the right thing here. Renesmee needs this. Bella needs this." We can hear Embry's voice, his heavy footsteps coming down the stairs and my dads soft ones.

My dad walks over to the couch where Quil and I were previously alone.

"Honey, I'm going to go and let you see your family in Forks."

When I heard my dad say that I was going to Forks a smile took over my face.

"Daddy! Thank you so much!" I say as I jump off my Uncle's lap and run into my fathers open arms.

"Your welcome sweetheart" He kisses my forehead before continuing, "You should go and get you bag packed. You will be staying for about a week. Uncle Quil can help you."

I nod before running upstairs to my room.

**Jacob POV**

"I'm proud of you man," Embry said, as he gave me a hug.

"Dude, I have to call Bella now. I haven't talked to her since the day she dropped Renesmee off at my house. 5 years and 6 months ago."

I didn't know how I was going to do it.

"Jake, you just need to call her. I have her number, just get out your phone and call her. She is the mother of your child, you need to do this."

Quil handed me a sticky note with Bella's number written in dark green pen.

I walked into the kitchen and leaned against the counter. I pulled out my phone and punched in the number.

I took a deep breath and then hit send.

One ring

Two rings

Three rings

"Hello?"

Bella's voice was full of uncertainty.

"Hi, uhh Bella?"

I heard her catch her breath.

"Jacob?"

Her voice was a whisper.

"Yeah Bells, its uh… me. Uh, Renesmee wants to come visit you. Uh, is that ok?"

My hands were moist with sweat.

"Oh my gosh. Yeah, of course it's okay! It's wonderful! When will she be here? And for how long?"

I didn't realize I was holding my breath until I let it out.

"Well, I sorta kinda I'm having her come home with Quil and Embry. Tonight. So she will be there in like 5 hours."

I didn't hear anything

"Bells? Is that ok? I mean she can co-"

"Jake, that's great. Edward will pick her up"

Click.

The line went dead.

"Well that went better then I thought it would," I say quietly to myself.

"Jake? Why is Renesmee in her room packing bags? And why does she keep on saying I get to see Mommy?"

Shit.

"Hi Hun, uh, I sorta kinda told her she could go see Bella in Forks." I say the last part quickly with a look on my face that says please don't kill me.

She hugged me.

And then kissed me.

I did not expect that.

"So I take it that you aren't mad Raya?"

"Jake? You think that I'm mad at you? I'm proud of you!"

She kisses me again.

"I am very proud of you."

* * *

**So, tell turtlepenguin what you liked and didn't like about this chapter!**

** Looking foreward to seeing you on Friday with those 6 more reviews and chapter 7!**

**I really love you all! I really do! And thank you so much for reading and reviewing!**

**Renesmee POV**


	7. Coming Home

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does!**

**Hello! My wonderful readers! I AM SO SO SO SORRY that I didn't update last Friday like I told you I would if I got 6 reviews. I got the 6 reviews and I didn't post. And I am so sorry. But, I would like to say that I have been really sick so that is why I wasn't able to update. **

**But now I have! And it is the longest chapter yet! Teehee...so I think you should like it! **

**Thank you to my AMAZING SPACTACULAR BETA Grace! You are SO AWESOME!**

**And also I just wanna say hi to Jacobnessie and dancergurl12 :) teehee! Love you guys!**

**Ok, well I'm not gonna keep you waiting any longer!**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Edward POV**

I was playing with the kids while Bella was cleaning up down stairs. It was about 2 in the afternoon and the triplets had just had a delicious snack of peanut butter crackers and chocolate milk.

"Rylan! Don't hit me!" Zeke yelled.

I smiled at my three beautiful kids.

"If you 'on't wanna be 'it. Den don't do tat." She said, with a look that said 'What I say goes'.

"I didn't do anything Ry!" Zeke complained

"Uh huh" she said after raising one of her eyebrow.

I couldn't help but laugh, she definitely acts like the oldest.

The phone started to ring then but I didn't answer it because I knew that Bella would get it on the first ring. A habit from when the triplets were babies and sleeping.

But, she let it ring three times before she answered it, but she then picked it up and so the annoying ringing stopped.

"Edward!" I heard Bella yell from downstairs.

I instantly panicked.

I ran downstairs, taking the steps two at a time. The adrenaline was flowing through me. I was in what Bella called my Doctor mode. But I was also in terrified husband mode.

"Bella? Sweetheart? What's wrong?" I say as I start to run into the kitchen.

She was standing in between the sink and the island, both hands gripping the phone and eyes locked on it.

"Isabella? Are you ok? You look like you've seen a damn ghost"

She looked up at me, but only for a brief second, but then she stared at the phone again."

"Honey, did Jacob Black die?"

I ask as I walk towards her.

I was secretly hoping he did. Even though that is highly cruel of me.

She shook her head, no.

Yes! Well…no! I mean…. Focus Edward.

I wrap my arms around her. "Baby, you need to say something."

She swallows.

"Renesmee, Edward."

My eyes grew wide.

Oh my god. Did her first born die?

"Honey, did something happen to Renesmee?"

"No, Edward. She is coming. Here. She will be at the airport around 7." She says quickly.

"Isabella! That's great! You get to see your baby! Well, your daughter!"

She looks up at me then, her smile was reaching from ear to ear.

"I love you"

"I love you to Edward."

I brush my lips against hers and then kiss her forehead. She brings her head up though so I catch her lips instead. I smile into them before I kiss her. I gently put some pressure on her lips with my tongue, asking for entrance. It is immediately granted.

Bella pulls away first, as usual.

"Edward, lets tell the kids." She says with a smile.

"Ok" I said with a smile.

We walk up the stairs and into the playroom, the triplets where sitting close together, heads bent in and talking quietly.

Rylan looked up and saw that we were in the room. She bent her head down again. Talked quietly to the boys before she stood up.

She always did the talking.

"Do you got 'omethin to say?"

"Yes Rylan, we have some very important news to tell you." I say happily.

"Is momma gonna get a baby?"

I blush.

"No sweetheart, I'm not going to have a baby. But, your big sister Renesmee is going to be coming here tonight." Bella says.

Rylan's eyes grow wide.

"We get to see our sister?" Zeke asked quietly, like he wasn't supposed to be talking with out Rylan's permission.

Bella and I nod.

**Bella POV**

"So, we need to get ready for tonight. Who knows what I mean by get ready for tonight?" I ask

Three little arms go into the air.

"Draven, what do we need to do to get ready?"

"We need to clean the play room, our rooms and make a place for her to sleep.'

I nod in approval.

"That is correct Draven! We need to make sure our house is all tidy."

I motion for the three children to get up as Edward and I stand from our knees.

"Can you three tidy up the playroom?" Three little heads nod "And when you are done come and find either me or daddy and we will tell you what to do next."

Again, three little heads nod. Rylan then starts to tell the boys what to do.

Edward grabs my hand and pulls me out of the playroom and down the long hallway to our master suite.

Once we get there, I kick the door closed with my foot. Edward pulls me towards our bed and we sit down.

"Bella, we need to talk about some things." He says, looking into my eyes, his hand resting on my thigh.

"What do we need to talk about? I thought you were thrilled that Renesmee was coming…"

I didn't understand. Was it wrong to say that my daughter, my first born child that I haven't seen since she was 5 months old and she is now 6, can come to visit me without the approval of my husband.

If that was the case, then Edward and I will be having some serious issues, which we cannot afford.

"Isabella, I'm fine with Renesmee coming. Remember? I was the one that was with you every day when you were pregnant with her. For 14 months I was convinced she was my child. But, I'm worried about what will happen to you. She will only be here for about a week. What if you get too attached? Bella? How would you be able to deal with that?"

I didn't know what to say. I hadn't even thought about the possibility of me getting to attached. Not wanting to let her go.

"I don't know. I don't think I will though."

"I hope you don't Bella. And I also hope you don't have any crazy idea to go see Black either."

"Why would you even bring that up Edward? Yes, I want to see Jacob. But no, I wouldn't go out there to see him just because I felt like it. I wouldn't leave you here with three children. I wouldn't leave our children with you!"

"Bella! You left me with the children for months when you were depressed! And now you are saying that you don't trust me with my kids? I'm a pediatrician for Christ sakes! Nothing bad would happen to them! I can't believe you!"

"And I can't believe you! Bringing up Jake like that! He has cancer, or he did have cancer. And he is the father of my child so even if you don't like it I will see him if I feel like seeing him."

I got up from were I was sitting on our bed.

"Edward, I don't even want to see him. Because I don't know what would go through my mind if I saw him."

I walk away from him then and towards the window in our room that looks over the forest. The green leaves, and the twist of our lane.

"Edward. I love you. But I love Jake. And I don't appreciate you bringing him up like that. You talk about him in such terms of disgust." I turn around then. "He is a good kid though, and he has been through a lot."

I turn back around and continued to look out the window. As I stared out the window I absent mindedly twirled the ring Jacob gave me all those years ago. The ring that is on my right hand ring finger. It never proved to be anything compared to the love Edward gives me.

I soon felt Edward's arms snake around my waist, his head resting on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry Bella. I won't bring him up ever again." He whispered into my ear before he gently kissed it.

He started to kiss down my neck; I tilted my head to the side so I could have better access to it.

I turned around then so he could have access to my mouth, and I could have access to his.

"I love you Isabella."

"I love you to Edward."

**Edward POV**

Bella is home with the triplets and doing some last minute cleaning.

I, on the other hand am at the airport, waiting for Renesmee.

Waiting for my daughter to walk through those heavy metal doors.

I leaned against a metal pole, one of the silly ones just there for structure. As I was lounging, I let my brain wonder. I started to wonder what she would look like. When she was a baby she looked like she was 50% me and 50% Bella, half and half.

But, in reality she wasn't.

In reality Bella had cheated on me, while we were married.

I was in Africa when this occurred: giving vaccinations and teaching women and men about birth control.

I laugh at it now, that my own wife didn't enforce Jacob to use a condom.

But that doesn't matter now. What is done is done. Just because Renesmee isn't my flesh doesn't mean that I don't love her like my own daughter.

I'm guessing she will have Jacobs's dark hair, but Bella's exact eye color. That would make for such a pretty little girl. With her skin just a little darker then Bella's and a little lighter then Jacobs.

I was taken out of my dreams by the doors opening and people started to flow out.

When I saw them I smiled.

A little girl with semi dark skin, and gorgeous dark hair that laid straight down her back. She was wearing black yoga pants that tucked into a pair of caramel colored Uggs. She also had on a save Jacob sweatshirt, on the back it says daughter.

He must still have cancer.

Her small hands were each holding Quil's and Embry's strong hands.

Quil pointed towards me and Renesmee looked up, her face clouded with uncertainty.

Embry kneeled down and talked to her at eye level. She nodded and wrapped her little arms around him, and he wrapped his strong arms around her. He stood up, still holding onto her, and kissed her hair before passing her to Quil.

He did the same.

Quil sat her back down and handed her a small purse and a letter.

They where talking about something, and then they gave her one last point in my direction and then they were gone.

I stayed still, my face still smiling, Renesmee slowly walked towards me.

She stopped about a foot in front of me.

"Hi Renesmee. Are you ready to go home and see your mother Bella and your little sister and brothers?" I say happily.

She nods and walks the rest of the way foreword.

"Should we go get your luggage?"

She nods again.

I turn to walk and she quickly grasps my hand. I squeeze it tightly.

"What does my mother look like Edward?" she asks, her voice full of curiosity.

"Well, you have the exact same eyes as her. Like warm chocolate. But you defiantly have your father's hair. Her hair is a lighter brown and it's more free, and a little wavy." I look down at her; I still couldn't believe she was 6 years old.

"What are the names of my siblings?" she asks as we get to the luggage return and we grab her suitcase from the others.

"Well, Rylan is the oldest, she is your little sister. Then there is Draven, and then Zeke. And they are your little brothers."

We walk quickly across the parking lot and I help her into my Volvo.

"Edward? I still ride in a car seat." She says tentivly.

"Ok, well you can sit in Rylan's car seat. Your only a little bigger then her, once we get home though I can put in another car seat for you in both mine and your mom's car."

I get in the drivers side and we quickly zip home.

"It's raining."

"It always rains her Nessie, you get used to it."

We finally get to our lane and I quickly drive up it.

I pull into the garage and Renesmee is already out of the car when I walk around to the passenger side.

I gently place my hand on her upper back and lead her to the door that will take us into the house.

We walk through and Bella and the triplets are waiting in the kitchen to great her.

"Welcome home baby girl" Bella says, her arms open wide.

Renesmee quickly runs into them and Bella squeezes her tightly.

"I missed you mommy."

"I missed you too Renesmee. I missed you too."

* * *

**Did you guys enjoy it?**

**Let me know! **

**Review please! And I really will to update soon!**

**Love you all and thanks for reading!**


	8. Letter

**Disclaimer~ I don't own The Twilight Saga or any of the Characters or places/settings associated with it! They belong to Stephenie Meyer!**

**Sorry for the wait! Was having computer problems! Darn technology!**

**Thank you Grace for being an awesome Beta!**

**I would like to thank EVERYONE that review and favorites this story and me as an author. It really does mean the world to me. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Bella POV**

Holding Renesmee was the best thing that had happened to me in a very long time.

I held her close, gently stroking the back of her head. Feeling her soft silky hair with my smooth hand.

"I love you Renesmee." I said quietly into her small ear.

"I love you to Mommy."

I squeezed her tightly before I let go and stood up from my kneeling position.

"Are you ready to meet your siblings?"

She nods gently and grabs my hand: it fit perfectly.

We walked hand and hand upstairs to the playroom.

Edward was following us from behind.

The children were sitting around a basic wooden coloring table. On one end there was a giant roll of paper that pulled across the table for easy coloring. Rylan was on one side and Zeke and Draven on the other.

Rylan looked up from what she was coloring, Zeke and Draven followed. Silently Rylan conveyed what she was going to do to the boys.

She got up, pushed in her chair and walked over.

The boys didn't move.

"Renesmee, this is your sister Rylan."

"You gots pretty color name. Can I call you Nessie? That easier for me to say. And is more purply and pretty colored."

"What do you mean by my name having a color? Names don't have colors. They just have letters. And letters aren't colored unless you color them…"

Shit.

Renesmee didn't know they had disabilities.

"I got Synesthesia. And pretty bad ADD/ADHD. Oh, and I got learning disorders. Draven is almost deaf and Zeke is gonna be blind when he is older. But, even if I wasn't born early I would still have Synesthesia. It is just how I is."

I was so proud of Rylan. She is so open and accepting of her disorders. Same with her brothers. It is their life and they wouldn't change it. They are happy being who they are.

Renesmee just stood there. Probably shocked.

She probably couldn't understand why her siblings were so different from her.

She probably didn't even know they were only 8 months apart. Her being 6 and them being 5.

But, what happened next truly shocked me.

Renesmee stepped forward and gave Rylan a hug.

They wrapped their little arms around each other, and I could tell that everything would be OK with them.

Renesmee then did the same thing with Draven and Zeke.

She accepted them, even though they were different.

"Well, now that we know each other, it is time for bed! We will have more fun tomorrow!"

Edward then lead the boys out of the room to help them get ready for bed and I took the girls.

Rylan went to her room and I walked Renesmee to hers.

"Do I have a room mommy?" she asked quietly

"Of course you do sweet heart, and here it is"

I opened the door and gently pushed Renesmee into her room. The walls were light with pink butterflies on the walls.

Her bed, dresser, bookshelf and vanity were white with pink outline and details.

"If you don't like it we can get you something else. But, Rylan loved it and since you're only a couple months older we figured you would like it also."

But, I didn't have to worry. She had walked forward and was spinning slowly, taking everything in. She walked over to the bookshelf which had several picture frames on it filled with pictured from when Jacob and I were dating.

When we were friends.

When we loved each other more than anything else in the world.

Before I met and fell in love with Edward.

"Are these really pictures of you and daddy?" she looks over at me "Before he got sick and before you met Edward?"

I walked toward her and nodded.

"Yes, your father and I dated for a long time. But, I will tell you more when you get older. It is now time for bed. Good night sweetheart" I kissed her on her forehead then and left the room.

Before I got down the hall she ran after me and gave me a letter. And then ran back and shut the door quickly and quietly.

My name was on the letter.

In Jacobs hand writing.

My hands started to shake as I opened the letter. I opened it as fast as I could and once I saw his unique scrawl I started to cry.

_To Bells,_

_Hello. Um, I really don't know what to say. I can tell you that talking to you on the phone the other day was the hardest thing that I have ever had to do. Handing Renesmee over to you was the hardest thing that I had ever I had to. They were the same. For me talking to you was giving her back to you. For over 5 years I had taken her out of your life. I made a new life with her. I moved to Minnesota because I needed a better Cancer treatment. And I took her with me. With out telling you. I mean, that was fine for me to do since you gave me legal guardianship of her. But it wasn't the moral thing to do. I should have told you that I was taking your daughter thousands of miles away. Or should I say our daughter?_

_I have a lot to tell you. When Nessie was 3 I got married. Her name is Raya, and she is great with Renesmee. I want you to know that I didn't rush into marrying her. She was, well still is, Renesmee's daycare provider. Raya provides childcare and a comforting place for kids to go if they have parents or siblings dealing with Cancer or other life threatening illness that cause them to be in the hospital for long amounts of times._

_At one point I was in the hospital for 2 months straight. I was that bad. I hadn't married Raya yet, and I couldn't even comprehend the idea that I could call up Quil or Embry, or you for that matter. So, Renesmee was basically living with Raya. She took care of her all day, everyday for months. And she didn't complain once. And Renesmee loved her._

_She started to call her momma. And, I couldn't stop her. I knew at that moment that I needed to marry Raya for Renesmee. It was the best thing for her. So, once I was healthy again I asked her out. We dated for 8 months before we got engaged. Our engagement was short, 4 months. We got married on our 1 year anniversary._

_But Bella, the thing is that I didn't really love her. Yeah, I love her. I have been married to her for almost 3 years. She takes care of Renesmee. It's hard not to love her, but she isn't you. I loved you. I still love you, so much. I once proposed to you, and if you weren't married and I wasn't married, that offer would still be on the table._

_I see you everyday in Renesmee. She is so smart. And she looks so much like you. I wish I could say that I want us three, me you and Nessie to go on a vacation together as a family. I know that it would be great for Nessie. But, I can't. I could barely let her come and see you. I don't know what would happen if we went somewhere as a family. Certainly something would happen between you and me. That would be bad for our marriage. But, the truth is Bells. I just can't see you. I'm not who you loved. I'm different now. I'm weak. I'm no longer strong. I'm no longer your sun._

_With much love and longing,_

_Jacob Black_

I cried.

I sobbed.

I bawled.

I don't know any other way I could put it.

Jake needed me and I needed him.

Somehow we were going to be together yet.

* * *

**And I left you at a little cliffy :) **

**Please, please, review! It honestly does help. It lets me know what you (you as in readers) like and don't like about the chapter. It will make the story better!**

**Can I ask one tiny favor? Please check out my other story called I Will Win, I really want to know if you guys like it and if I should continue it! Trust me, it wont take away from this story!**

**Till next time!**

**Adios!**

**(20 reviews and I update in 1 week [5 on I Will Win and 15 on this Chapter] I know, I'm evil MWAHAHAHAHHA)**


	9. Memory Lane

**Disclaimer~ I do not own the Twilight Saga, or any of the Characters or recognizable settings that accompany it! That belongs to Stephenie Meyer!**

**OK! So I updated early for you guys! Just because I think your awesome! **

**I would like to thank EVERYONE who reviewed! And added me to author favorites, story alert, and story favorite! Means the world to me! It really does! I read every review and I try to respond to every review! And if I didn't I am so very very sorry!**

**OK! So, here is chapter 9! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Raya POV**

A person would think that if there were no children at home, the married couple would actually spend time together, both in and out of bed!

Nah, that doesn't really happen with Jake and I.

Jake would rather sit out in his man cave or his office than spend time with me.

Me, as in his wife for almost 3 years.

And I know that it has nothing to do with Renesmee.

It has all to do with her birth mom.

His first and only true love.

Bella.

This really starts to hit me as I'm drying dishes.

I made his favorite desert, red velvet cake with cream cheese frosting.

I don't really know why I made it though, because I wasn't really as pissed, as I should have been.

I slowly set down the cake pan as Jake walks into the kitchen.

"I'm sorry we haven't been spending much time together babe, its just weird with out Nessie here. I mean, when she is home me and you never really spend time together, we just spend time with Renesmee and at night sometimes we are able to hang out. It is just weird. Everything is messing with my mind."

"Jake, I want to have a baby."

As soon as the words come out I wish they hadn't, I wanted to suck them right back up, like a vacuum cleaner could've.

"Honey, you know that I can't get you pregnant. Raya, I'm sterile because of my cancer treatments. I love you, but I can't have a child with you."

He grabs my hands then, steps forward and gently kisses my forehead; I close my eyes and hope that the gentle pressure of his lips never goes away.

"Besides sweetheart, we have Renesmee. And you have all those kids you watch everyday. Don't you think you would be overwhelmed with a baby?"

"I know we have Renesmee, but I didn't give birth to her, I have never carried a child before. And I want to. I want to know what it feels like to have a little baby living inside me. I wouldn't be overwhelmed Jake, because it would be my baby, our baby. Wouldn't you like to live with someone that you had a baby with?"

As soon as I said the last part I wish I hadn't as I saw a flash of something in Jake's eyes, but it went away as quickly as it came.

"Jake, can we please try."

"Sure."

His voice was dull as he said it, and I knew that all he wanted was to have another baby with Bella.

And it also gave me confirmation that he would never love me as much as I love him.

**Jacob POV**

I left the room shortly after my little visit with Raya, there was no more to be said.

I mean, I think she figured out and got the picture that I don't really love her as much as I should, and that I don't want another kid.

Especially a stinky screaming baby, I did that once.

I don't want to do it again.

I have Renesmee, and she is all I want.

I walked into my office and sat down at my desk, it was covered in papers and bills.

I relaxed back in my chair and looked at a picture of Raya, Renesmee and myself two years ago at Disney World.

We looked like a happy family, nobody would have suspected what Renesmee had gone through, and what I had gone through, I was in remission at the time.

I then reached for the bottom left drawer. I entered a 4-digit password protection code I put on it, and soon it opened up to a walk down memory lane.

The first picture was of Bella and me.

It was taken a very long time ago; we were still in high school.

I had snuck up behind her and thrown my arms around her waist, as she was screaming I craned my neck around and kissed her on her lips.

Just looking at the picture brought back that day just like it was yesterday

**Flash Back, Bella's Senior Year of High School**

**Jake POV**

Bella was standing in front of me, waiting for me to pick her up for our date, what she didn't know was that I parked 4 blocks away and now I'm standing behind her about to scare her shitless.

I slowly creep up from behind, Bells was in the perfect position.

When I get close enough to her I throw my arms around her waist.

"OH MY GOD!"

She screams.

I couldn't help but laugh.

"JACOB!"

I now take this opportunity to kiss her on her lips.

Before I have a chance to, she quickly pulls away from me.

"Come on Bells! Let me kiss you!"

I pull her hips closer to me.

"Jake! You scared me! I thought I was going to die!"

I make my hold tighter around her waist.

"Bella. I will never let anything, and I mean anything ever happen to you I promise. Remember, we are going to get married someday. I love you."

I take her right hand and gently kissed the ring that I placed on her ring finger.

As a promise that when we get older I will propose to her, for real.

"I know, and I love you too Jacob."

**Current Time**

I couldn't help but smile again and again at that memory.

Bella and I had been so in love at that time.

The next picture was when she graduated from high school.

She looked amazing, she was smiling ear to ear.

The next picture was from the day that Bella broke up with me.

I had quickly taken the picture of her when she came into my house, we were just going to chill out, eat some pizza and watch a movie.

She had a smile on her face, but it was worn.

Which, it shouldn't have been with someone who was 20 years old and about to go to college.

Her smile should have been excited for what was to come with college, excited for her future.

But, I guess she was feeling tied down, she was ready for something more.

She was ready for college and the beginning of her life.

She was going off to college, on the other side of the United States, practically the other side of the world.

While she was attending college I was staying in Forks to finish my senior year of High School.

So, she broke up with me.

And I was fine with it, I understood that she was going to college and didn't want to do the entire long distance thing.

But, then that jerk Cullen came along.

And Bella never went to college.

And I never finished high school.

* * *

**So, would this be another cliffy? Nah...I'm not that mean...am I?**

**Teehee :) Thanks for reading!**

**Please review! I would really like to hear from you!**

**Please read my other story I Will Win and let me know if you like it! It WILL NOT take away from this story!**

**THANKS! **

**PEACE AND LOVE**


	10. Piano

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does!**

**Hello my readers! Sorry this update is so late! But, it is kinda long! Does that make up for it? **

**Thank you for everyone who has been reviewing and favoriting! Means the world to me, it really brightens my day whenever I get an e-mail during a test and it is from fanfiction. I just love it. Especially the reviews *hinthint* *nudgenudge***

**Thanks Graceattack for being so awesome! You are just the best!**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**

* * *

**

**Edward POV**

Renesmee has been here for 3 days and she is just perfect.

I love having her around. She makes everything better. It's, like what I hope life can be like with the triplets and I, some day, when they are older.

The strangest thing, is that she picked up on my love and yearning for music. I'm going to have to ask my father for a better explanation because he knows more about fetal development then I do, but since I spent so much time talking to her when she was a fetus about music, and playing it for Bella, I think she picked up on it.

"Can you play the piano for me daddy Eddy?" Nessie asked me Thursday afternoon when the Triplets were out at their usual appointments.

Renesmee was sitting on the couch doing a math workbook that Black had sent with her and I was sitting across from her looking over patient files.

I looked up; her eyes were the same brown as Bella's.

I glanced over my left shoulder at my Grand piano: I loved it, I didn't let anyone touch it.

The triplets had it drilled into their heads not to touch it. Even Oreo knew that he wasn't allowed to go near the piano. It was tuned regularly, cleaned regularly: wasn't a pinch of dust on it.

"Please? I won't touch it."

I look back at Renesmee, and the first person I saw was Jacob.

17-year-old Jacob Black on the night he came to Charlie Swan's home in the middle of the night, the night when I discovered that Renesmee wasn't my daughter.

Her hair was darker, and was straighter then Isabella's. Her skin was at least 2 shades darker; and her face shape wasn't the same shape as Bella's. They were all characteristics of Jacob Black.

But she had Bella's eyes, her mouth and nose. And that was when I saw my Bella in her, and that was when I remembered that her name was Renesmee for Renee and Esme; Bella's mother and my mother.

From that moment, that very moment I decided that I would think of that little girl as my own.

"Of course Renesmee." I put away what I was working on, stood up and walked over to the piano bench. "Come over and sit next to me, Sweetheart."

Renesmee got up and came over; she sat on the very end and edge of the bench. Like she didn't want to touch anything.

I grabbed her by her waste and pulled her closer to me, and more onto the bench. She looked up at me and smiled brightly.

"I wrote this song for you when I found out your mom was going to be expecting you."

I placed my hands gingerly on the cool keys, my fingers felt welcome, but also unwelcome. Like they couldn't decide if they were home or on foreign territory.

I started to play a soft melody, in the higher notes. It was in a way like Bella's Lullaby. It was also a mix of some pieces I had made in my early days of piano. It stayed mostly in the high notes, sometimes dipping down into the lower notes for emphasize. Sometimes it was fast, but mostly it stayed calm and relaxing. At the speed and tempo that you would want for a baby to fall asleep to.

I played for about five minutes before I stopped.

"That was very, very pretty. Do the triplets have their own piano songs also? Or did you just write one big one?" Renesmee asked, looking up at me her big brown eyes full of curiosity and admiration.

"No"

I quickly looked away; afraid of what power her eyes could hold over me since they are the same as Bella's.

"Why?" Her voice was small and meek.

I looked at my hands, resting on the piano. I pushed the keys down, but not far enough for them to make noise.

"I was very sad after you left. And so was your mother, so I stopped playing the piano. I had no inspiration and desire to play music anymore."

I soon felt small arms wrap around my neck.

I wrapped my arms around her smile body.

I gently stroked her soft hair; it was almost just like Bella's: just a little darker.

"Why did I go and live with my daddy? Was it because you got angry that you weren't my real father?"

I pulled away, and looked at her. Wondering how she could find out so much. I instantly blamed it on Jacob's horrible parenting skills. He gave her what she wanted and spoiled her way too much, but, that was what I did with my own children. And it must be hard for him since he has cancer and all.

"No, no sweetheart. Don't you think that! I was devastated when I found out that you were going to be living with your father. Honey, your mom wanted you to live with him. It had noting with me not being your real dad."

I gently kiss the top of her head.

She looks up, her deep brown eyes into my green ones.

"You will always be my daughter"

"You will always be my daddy Eddy"

We smile at each other before I continue to play her her lullaby.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Zeke POV**

"Mommy? How much longer will Renesmee be here?" I ask on our way home from our Thursday night activities.

I had training with Oreo, brail lessons, and Piano.

Draven and mom had sign language. He also had martial arts.

Rylan had dance, which includes tap, ballet, hip-hop, and jazz, cheerleading, 3 art classes, piano, and a reading/speech class.

"She will be flying back Saturday morning."

"Why is she 'eaving so 'oon? She no 'ike us mama?" Rylan asked

"Rylan, sweetie. You need to speak in proper english. You should say 'Why is she leaving so soon? Is it because she doesn't like us mama?' What you said other people couldn't understand. And Renesmee misses her mommy and daddy and Minnesota, plus she can't miss anymore school. And neither can you three."

I looked over at Rylan, she was mad at our mom for correcting how she talked.

"But, she calls daddy: daddy Eddy! And you're her mommy!" Draven says with a mouthful of cereal.

"Yeah!" I add

"Yes, that is true, kids. But she hasn't lived with your father and me since she was a little baby. Jacob and I are her parents, but we don't live together and we are married to different people. Jacob has taken care of Renesmee most of her life; and same with Jacob's wife Raya. Renesmee thinks of them as her parents. This is the first time that she has seen me and your father since she was a very little baby." She looked back at us.

My siblings and I were lost and confused, and you could see it on our faces.

"She misses her real daddy and her friends at school."

"Oh!" I say in unison with my siblings.

"Why you just that in 'irst 'ace mommy? That made much 'ore sense." Rylan just said exactly what Draven and I wanted to say. She got to say it though because she is the oldest.

"Rylan Marie, you need to speak correctly. Now say it again."

Rylan grumbled, before repeating herself: this time with no error.

"Good job Ry! I give her a high-five.

"Mommy? Will we ever meet Jacob?" Draven asks quietly from the back of seat of the van.

I looked at Rylan, she was turned as far as she could in her full body car seat. She was glaring at Draven.

Draven instantly tried to shrink back, but he couldn't because of the booster seat.

"Ry, turn around. And don't glare at your brother. Draven, I'm glad that you asked. I hope that you will meet him some day. He is very important to me. And I love him. And, since he is the father of your half sister I hope even more that you could met him someday, but it is probably unlikely."

"Why?" I ask

"If you love him mommy then why didn't you marry him?" Rylan asks, she is now sitting forward in her seat but I can just tell that she isn't happy with Draven.

Our brains are like connected; we know what the other ones are thinking. Draven and me are really close since we are identical practically.

"Lets play the quiet game kids. Whoever wins will get a brand new toy from daddy and myself. What ever they want."

And that was how we spent the rest of the car ride home.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**That night**

**Bella POV**

I was sitting in bed reading, relaxing from the crazy day waiting for Edward to come home.

The car ride home today wasn't what I expected it to be. In the end all 3 of the children had one the quiet game, and I spent about $275 on toys; for 3 children!

Now that shows you how much I spoil my kids.

But, I guess it was my fault, I mean I wasn't prepared for Rylan to ask me why I didn't marry Jacob. God, why did he have to keep coming into my life?

Oh yea, I have a child with him.

And I love him.

I looked at my bedside clock; it was 2:13 am.

I couldn't wait up for Edward any longer.

I closed my book, sat it down on my nightstand and turned off my light.

I then lay there, thinking of what I should do. I thought that maybe I should talk to the Triplets more about Jake and me. And include Renesmee. Maybe tomorrow. Before she leaves this weekend

Oh God, I can't believe she is leaving so soon.

I would have started to cry except Edward came in.

I sat up in bed, and he stopped where he was.

"Bella, honey. Why are you up? Do you feel ok?" He quickly came over and sat on the side of the bed.

"I'm fine, I just wanted to wait up for you. I thought you would be home at midnight." I say quietly.

"Oh Isabella, you shouldn't have done that. I was planning on it, but one of the kids got sick and then another one came in and, uh, it was just crazy." he ran a hand through his very crazy hair.

He got up then, and went into his closet to change out of his work clothes.

He came out wearing navy plaid pajama pants and a gray t-shirt.

He came over to bed and crawled in, kissed me gently on the lips and said goodnight.

"Love you Bella"

"Love you to Edward"

We are silent for about 5 minutes. I think he has drifted off to sleep but he speaks.

"Honey, I know you aren't sleeping. What's up? Is there something wrong with the kids?"

"No. I did spend about 200 bucks on them today though. I bought them new toys."

"Bella, you have got to stop spoiling them!" He laughs and hugs me close to his body.

"I do have something to tell you though."

"Is it Black? Did something?"

"No, Its me."

His body goes rigid.

"Isabella. Are you sick? Sweetie, you can tell me."

"Edward, I'm pregnant."

There was silence.

"Edward?" I ask, slightly worried that he hadn't responded by now. I thought he wanted more kids.

"Yes Bella?"

"Aren't you excited? We are going to have another baby! Didn't you want this?" My voice goes quiet at the end.

"Bella, of course I want it. I want a big family. And the triplets are old enough that they don't need constant supervision. But, I want to know how long you have known you were expecting."

"I have known for about 2 weeks. I wanted to tell you Edward, I really did. But, I don't know. Renesmee came and it just didn't seem right. But tomorrow I have an appointment with Carlisle. Please tell me your excited..." I trail off, biting down on my lip.

He gives me a tight squeeze and kisses the top of my head.

"Im thrilled Isabella."

* * *

**What did you think of them cookies? Please let me know! **

**Keep your eyes wide open for a special chapter that is 4 times (if not longer) then my usual chapter...**

**Till next time, Happy Reading :D**


	11. Cya

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does!**

**This chapter is a gift to all of you! Thanks for being so awesome!**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

It's Friday, which means that it is my last full day with Renesmee.

And, it is also the day that I have my first doctor appointment. So, currently, I am on my way to drop the triplets and Renesmee off at Jasper and Alice's house, so they can baby-sit them for a couple of hours.

And I am glad, because they are going crazy, they just ate lunch and are all hyped up on sugar. Plus, Oreo is now staying at our home and we have a trainer coming in a couple times a day.

So they are all crazy because now we have a dog living at our house.

"Momma! We buy toys for Oreo?"

I roll my eyes and sigh loudly.

"Yes Rylan. We will buy toys for Oreo. I have told you that multiple times. I will not give you another piece of candy. So stop asking the same thing over and over again. If you ask me one more time you won't get any treats tonight."

I look in the mirror that is installed in my van that lets me see what is going on in that back seats and Rylan was slouched in her car seat, lip quivering, and eyes on the verge of tears.

Zeke reached over and gently rubbed Rylan's shoulder, she shrugged him off.

He looked hurt, but went right back to watching his movie.

"Sweetie, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get mad."

At the next red light I reached into the glove box and pulled out a plush dog.

I handed it back to her.

"Thank you mommy! I Love you!"

"Your welcome"

I smiled, a little bribing never hurt anyone.

After about 25 minutes we arrived in the driveway of my brother and sister-in-law's home.

And let me tell you, spending 45 minutes in the car with 3 five year olds, a six year old and a black lab there are some interesting smells.

"Are you guys ready to see your Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper?"

The kids nod happily.

I make sure that Oreo is on a leash as we get out of the car. We walk up to the door in a giant mass, the kids lazy with sleep.

"Mommy? Have I met these people before?" Renesmee asks me quietly as Draven rings the doorbell.

I nod before answering, "Yup! You met them when you were a baby just like the rest of Edward's family."

Alice answered the door then, and of course her hair was spiked in the back and she was acting just like a little pixie.

"Hello children! Draven! Rylan! Zeke! Oh! And Renesmee! How are you sweetie?"

She then gathered Renesmee in a giant hug.

"Hi" She says quietly, she didn't seem to sure about Alice yet.

"It's Okay sweetheart. This is your Aunt Alice." I came up behind her and rested my hand on her shoulder.

She looked up at me, and smiled. "Okay mommy."

Jasper appeared in the doorway then. Holding their 2-year-old son Anthony.

"Well hello Jasper! Anthony!" Their son then tucked his head into his dads shoulder, just barely peeking out an eye.

"Renesmee, do you want to say hello to your Uncle Jasper and your baby cousin Anthony."

"Hi"

"Hello Nessie, you have gotten so big, how old are you now?" Jasper asks in a soothing voice, sounding so much like Edward.

"I'm six." She says quietly.

"Wow, you're pretty old! Do you want to come inside with your other siblings and play some games with me and Anthony?"

Renesmee seems uneasy, but she nods and follows the triplets into the house.

"Nessie seems like a great girl Bella." Alice says once all the kids are inside.

I nod, "Yea, she really is. Jacob has been a great dad; he has been raising her perfectly. Just how I want her raised. How is your little guy doing? He seems good!"

"Oh he is great, just talking away! He usually isn't shy but probably since he didn't know Renesmee he wasn't sure what was going on. He will like her though."

"Well, I have to be going, in a rush to see one of my favorite doctors! Thanks for watching the kids again!" I give Alice a quick hug before returning to my car and driving away.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Alice POV**

I closed the door behind me and went to join the rest of my family in Anthony's playroom.

"What is going on in here?" I ask when I walk in. Zeke, Draven, Anthony, and Jasper were playing cars. But Rylan and Renesmee were in the corner coloring.

"You are so great at coloring Rylan, why is that?" I hear Renesmee ask.

"Its cause of my Synesthesia. I see many colors. All time."

She then gives Renesmee a big smile.

I go over and sit by them.

"Are you guys having fun? I know I don't have a lot of girl toys, but I'm trying!" It's the truth, we weren't as rich as Edward and Bella.

Yes, Jasper did have money, but we already had a giant chunk of it put away for Anthony and for any other children we might have. I really want a girl, even if it means that I will have six boys first. I want a baby girl.

"Are you excited to go back home and see your mom and dad again Renesmee?"

She stops mid color, and for a second I think that I have upset her, but then she starts to color again.

"Yeah, but, I'm going to miss my Mom here. It kinda stinks because my real mom is here, but my real dad is there. And, I know that they still love each other. I'm smarter than they think I am. I know there is something up, and one day I'm gonna find out, and they will be back together.

She switched the color of her crayon.

"Where is the bathroom?" She asks

"Oh let me show you sweetie."

I show her to the bathroom and on the way back to the playroom I send Bella a text.

_Bella~_

_Renesmee is wicked smart, she knows that you still love Jacob and she knows that there is something up. Bella...she is smart. She might play you. Don't do anything stupid. Especially with you expecting!_

_Love,_

_Alice_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Bella POV**

Once I got to the doctor I got a text from Alice, it wasn't what I thought it would be.

_Alice~_

_Thanks for the heads up, don't worry about it. I still love Edward. I'm not planning on going back to Jacob. Even if she wants me to!_

_Love,_

_Bella_

_PS~_

_I will text you once the appt. is over so you know when I am coming to get the kids._

I closed my phone and went upstairs into Carlisle's office to wait for Edward.

But, he was already there.

"Oh, hi Edward! I didn't know you would be here so early." I walked over and gave him a hug before we sat down in front of Carlisle's desk.

"I just left a little early. There aren't any major prob-"

Just as he was speaking Edwards beeper started to go off.

He sighed and pulled it off his waist and looked at it.

"Sorry Isabella, I need to go." He brushed his lips quickly against my own but he was quickly out the door, before I even had time to react.

I deflated.

I didn't like it when Edward had to leave during important things, that was the only thing that I didn't like about him being a doctor, especially a doctor in Pediatric ICU.

Oh well, I pulled out my phone and started to flip through so e-mails while I waited for Carlisle to come.

It didn't take him long.

"Good afternoon Bella!" He greeted me warmly as he gave me a hug. I returned it before sitting back down.

"Where is my son at?" He asked me as he sat down across from me, typing something into his computer.

"His beeper went off about 5 minutes ago and he needed to leave, but hey it comes with the job."

I wish that when he took time off that he would leave that thing at work.

"Bella, Edward is just on a break right now. He didn't take this time off." Carlisle told me gently, like he knew what I was thinking.

My heart fell, but then I realized that I had only told him very early this morning and that he couldn't possibly have taken time off.

"Ok, well shall we begin then Carlisle?" I say. I'm excited, I haven't been expecting for about 6 years and I'm excited to have another baby around the house.

"Sure thing Bella, lets get you into an exam room."

I follow Carlisle into a room that is adjacent to his office; I lie down on the table and pull up my shirt.

He pulls on a pair of green gloves and squeezes warm green goo onto my midsection.

"How has Renesmee been?" He asks as he starts moving the wand thingy around my abdomen.

"She's great. So precious, but, I think its good she is going back home. I'm going to miss her like crazy, but I don't know if I can stand seeing Jacob everyday."

Carlisle nods.

"Esme thinks that she is just a gem, she is really glad that you and Edward got to see her."

I smile at the mention of my mother in-law Esme; she is so great to me. She acts just like my actual mom.

"Your baby looks good!" Carlisle says as he types different things into the computer. Soon I hear a whooshing noise.

"And that would be your baby's heart beat."

I smile brightly, so happy with the thought that I'm going to be having another baby.

Carlisle moves the wand more to the left side of my body and up. I watch the screen, and then glance back down at my stomach. That's where he would move the wand when he would look for the triplets.

Oh God, I start to worry.

"And that is your other baby." He says with a smile.

"Please tell me there are only two in there! I don't think Edward and I can stand three more!"

And at that point Edward walked in, his mouth dropped.

"Did you just say we were having triplets again?" He asked as he walked over to my side.

"Hello Son, no. You guys are only having twins." Carlisle says as he wipes the goo off my stomach.

"Hello Father, oh. twins Bella!" He looks down at me, eyes shining.

"Yes Edward, twins! More multiples!" I couldn't help but laugh.

I get up and Edward and I walk hand and hand back out to his father's office.

"So, when will these two children be born?" I ask anxious to find out "And are they healthy so far? Oh, and do twins usually go to full term? Will I have to have another C-section?" I ramble off several questions that pop into the top of my head.

He types some things into his computer before answering.

"They will be due September 18, 2016. So far they are perfectly healthy, and there shouldn't be any complications, they should go full term. Yes, you will have another C-section but that is just because of scaring."

I nod, knowing that they hadn't expected severe complications with the triplets.

"Bella, they will be fine." Edward said gently, he placed his hand on my knee.

"Ok, well that's all for today, kids. You two children know where to find me if you need me. Edward, your mother wants to have dinner with you and your family next week. Everyone is coming."

Carlisle gave us one final smile before leaving us in his office.

"Whoa, can you believe it Isabella! Twins! God. This will be crazy!"

I smile.

He takes my hand and we walk out to the nurse's station.

He gently kisses me on my lips.

"I will see you tonight. Tell Jasper, Alice and Anthony hello for me okay?"

I nod, biting my lip.

I still didn't like it when he walked away from me.

"I will be home around 6ish. And I will be leaving my beeper on my desk."

I smile brightly and throw my arms around his neck.

He wraps his arms around strongly and securely around my waist.

"Thank you Edward, this means so much to me and Renesmee."

"I know Isabella"

He gently kisses me once more before letting go of me and walking away. Walking back to work.

I bite my lip, hoping that he would turn around and wave, but he never did.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Jacob POV**

One more night; that's it.

I only have to go one more night with out seeing my little princess.

Tomorrow she will be home, and I swear that she will never leave my sight again for longer then two days and farther then 20 miles.

Even though she is with her mother and I know that she is in excellent hands and that she is taken care of perfectly fine and she is safe. But, I am going to mad if I go another night without seeing my baby girl.

"Jacob? Are you in here?"

"Yea, do you need something?"

Raya walked in, looking tired, bored, and angry.

"Jacob, do you do anything besides just sit in this man cave of yours? It's filthy in here! You don't do anything."

I look around; I was sitting comfortably on the end of my leather sofa. My feet were on the coffee table, which was littered with dozens of old pop cans and plates.

A bag of chips was laying across my stomach and my TV remote was resting half in my right hand and half on the couch.

"Do you have something for me to do Raya?" I asked, my eyes still glued to my 72 inch Plasma

"How about you stop acting like a 17 year old boy Jacob. You are are a father. You have a six-year-old little girl. Just because she isn't here doesn't mean that you can't stop acting like a father."

I glare at her from my spot on my couch.

"Raya, why? I'm not doing anything wrong with sitting here watching some television. My daughter isn't here. She is with her mother. No harm will come in watching some sports."

"Look at this mess though! It is pure filth in here! It is so disgusting! You can probably catch cancer just from sitting in here!"

"Don't bring my cancer into this!"

I quickly got up; chips flew everywhere.

Raya seemed shocked; she stepped backwards.

"Sorry Jacob. I didn't mean to offend you. I'm just worried about your health."

I nod, and open my arms up wide.

Raya cautiously starred at my arms before she started to walk forward, I nodded in encouragement.

"I'm sorry baby, love you"

"I love you to Jacob"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Thanks for taking me out to dinner tonight Jacob"

I smile; it was nice to be out with Raya, being on a date with my wife for once.

Wow, I don't know if I have ever said that before.

"I'm having a great time Raya, it's our last night alone before Renesmee gets home. It's better to be here then at home sulking."

I grab her hand from across the table.

Her face lights up with one of the brightest smiles that I have seen in a very long time.

I gently rub her hand with my thumb.

The waiter sets our plates down in front of us, Raya got a chicken salad and I got a steak.

"Did you think that at this young that you would be married and raising a little girl?" I ask in between delicious bites of steak.

"No, I didn't. I thought that I would be married around the age of 25. And I didn't think I would have kids until my late twenties, because I wanted to have a stable career. But, with you and Renesmee everything was different. I fell in love. You were so sick, yet you were still so attractive. And Renesmee is just such a gem."

"I don't think that I have ever formally told you but, thank you. Thank you for all that you did when I was so sick and Renesmee was so young. I don't know what I would have done without you. I was so far gone that I couldn't even take care of my baby girl. And she was still a baby. She was only what, one or two years old? Those are some of the most important years of a child's life. They need the most love and guidance then. And you gave that to her. She didn't have a mother in her life, and you were her mother. You loved her when I couldn't love her enough, and you loved me when nobody cared to. And I want to thank you."

I quickly wiped a single tear from my eye.

I reached across the table and wiped a lone tear from Raya's cheek.

"Your welcome sweetheart. I would do it again in a heartbeat."

We finished dinner with very nice conversation: we couldn't talk enough. We hadn't talked this much in years. We hadn't been this close in years.

If ever.

By the time we got back home I was holding Raya close to me side and playfully kissing and sucking on her ear and neck.

We went straight up to our master bedroom.

I turned on my stereo; I had put it on some classical channel earlier.

We started to slow dance to it.

I put my arms around her waist and she put her arms around my neck. I held her close to me; our foreheads were touching.

"Are you happy Raya?" I ask her quietly.

She nods, "Yes"

"I'm glad you're happy, because you're going to get even happier."

"Why is that?"

I spun her then, and then held her close again.

"I had some tests done today, and they came back fine. I'm completely cancer free."

We stop. Raya looks up at me, eyes big.

"Jacob! That's great!"

We kiss then, and it was one of the happiest moments of my life.

**Bella POV**

"Kids, you need to get cleaned up for supper." I say into the main intercom we have in the kitchen.

I then saw the words start to be spelled across the screen for Draven.

Soon, colored lights were turning to let me know that each kid had heard and was obeying.

Pink for Rylan, blue for Draven and Green for Zeke. We set a temporary one for Renesmee, purple.

I smiled knowing that it was an efficient way to communicate in our giant house.

Just as I was pulling lasagna out of the oven, just as Edward walked into the kitchen. "It smells awesome in here Bella!" He says before coming over and kissing me sweetly.

I smile, "Thanks" I couldn't help but blush.

He smirked, and I knew that he purposefully made me blush; just because he liked it.

"Help me put dinner on the table?" I ask

"Of course Isabella."

Together we set the table and soon the kids are all down stairs.

We all sit around our dining room table.

Edward and I sit at the ends and the kids sit at the sides; boys on one side girls on the other.

I smile brightly, my family is finally together.

All my children are all safely in one place.

Edward helps serve food to the boys and I help serve food to the girls.

The kids were laughing, having a great time. Knowing that it was there last night together, and also knowing that they didn't know when they would see Renesmee again.

We all casually ate our dinner, making small talk. The kids had a fun day with Alice, Jasper and Anthony.

"I really liked them a lot mommy once I got to know them." She told us after eating a bite of a dinner roll.

"I'm very glad to hear that sweetie."

The meal ended all too soon, I looked at the grandfather clock in the corner of the dining room and saw that it was already 8:25 at night.

The kids were tired and cranky.

Draven was poking Zeke with a fork.

"Draven Edward" Edward sternly said from his place at the end of the table.

Draven immediately dropped the fork, whispered an apology to Zeke and folded his hands in lap.

"Can I please say something Mommy?" Renesmee asked from her place directly to the right of me.

I nod, "Yes, and then it is off to bed."

She stands up on her chair, wobbling slightly. Edward is about to tell her to get down when shoot him a look that says 'Not tonight, not now' and he quickly goes back to a pleasant expression.

"I would just like to say that I have had a great time being here." She looks down at me, "I'm glad I got to meet you mom, I didn't remember you before." She then looks to the boys, "You guys are just awesome. I don't think there is anymore to say then that." Next she looks at Rylan. "You are my little sister, but I think you more as a twin sister." Lastly she looks at Edward. "I love you daddy Eddy, thank you."

She sat down then and I hugged her tightly.

I wasn't quite sure what she was thanking Edward for, but by how he was slowly nodding and had a small smile on his face I think he understood what she meant.

Later that night after I had tucked all the kids into bed I asked Edward what Renesmee was talking about. He said one word.

Piano.

~.~.~.~.~

**Edward POV**

We were all at the airport ready to say goodbye to Renesmee.

Thankfully Oreo was at home, I took a moment to be thankful that Zeke didn't need him.

Just having triplets is a hassle.

Even in a small airport.

Rylan was currently going crazy because there was so much noise she wasn't accustomed to. I couldn't tell if it was a good crazy or a bad crazy.

As usual, I looked around to make sure that my three children hadn't run off.

Sadly one did.

"Draven! Come back! Those aren't free!" I try to yell and sign to Draven but he is to far away and he doesn't hear me.

I grab Rylan and Zeke's hand and drag them with me toward Draven.

We quickly walked to a fudge stand, where a women in what looked to be her mid sixties was standing horrified as my son shoveled fudge into his mouth.

I quickly pulled out my wallet and handed the women a fifty dollar bill.

"Draven, apologize." I say loudly so he can hear me.

I couldn't sign because my other hand was tightly holding Zeke and Rylan's wrists; and they were squirming and pulling, trying hard to get away.

"Sorry for eating your fudge." Draven said, looking in the elderly lady's eyes, just like I had taught him to.

Before she had a chance to respond I grabbed his sticky hand and I pulled him and his brother and sister back towards the area where we were before.

Thankfully Bella and Renesmee were waiting for us.

"Momma! I ate fudge!" Draven says, running right up to Bella and into her arms.

He somehow got out of my hand.

Which now that I looked at it was covered in chocolate.

But as usual Bella just looks at him and smiles, "I see that Draven. Was it good fudge? You have an awful lot of it on you!" She said with a laugh.

Draven just smiles.

Bella then pulls out a wet cloth from her purse and carefully wipes his face, and then his hands.

"Daddy? Can you let go of us now? We won't run away." Ryaln says

I nod and let go of her and Zeke's hand, and also give her a small piece of candy for saying a sentence correct.

Bella walks over to me and cleans off my sticky chocolate covered hand.

"Thank you Isabella." I say softly

"You're welcome Edward."

I then pull out my phone and see that it is time to say goodbye to Renesmee.

"Time to say goodbye" I say

All the kids come close and we form a circle type shape.

"Bye Nessie" Zeke says with a half hug.

"Bye Ness" Draven says, not moving from his spot.

"Bye sis!" Ryaln says with loads of enthusiasm, she quickly goes over and hugs Nessie tightly, "I still think you have a very pretty name. And I will miss seeing it everyday."

Rylan skips back to where she was standing before and I bend down and squeeze Nessie tightly. "Bye sweetheart, I love you"

"I love you to dad."

I kiss her forehead before standing.

Bella grabs her hand then and they walk a little bit away to say there goodbye in private.

Then, Renesmee walks through two heavy metal doors all alone.

And once again my daughter is gone.

Gone to Jacob.

**Jacob POV**

I was pacing back and fourth, back and fourth.

Renesmee should have been in my arms by now.

And I didn't like that she wasn't.

I feel a hand on my shoulder and look to see Raya starring back into my eyes.

"Jacob, everything is okay, Renesmee will be here soon."

I stop pacing and let my tense muscles relax.

I look directly into her eyes, "Your right, I'm overreacting."

I go to hug her but then I stop. I hear a bunch of noise, like the noise that you hear of people coming off a plane. I turn to look and my little girl is standing in front, looking around, and seeming slightly confused.

But, then she sees me and her eyes brighten.

"Daddy!" She yells and she runs into my open arms.

I pick her up and hold her tightly to me; she wraps her little legs around my body. I kiss her forehead multiple times.

"You are never allowed to leave me ever again Nessie, you understand."

She nods, tears were streaming down her face.

I gently wipe them away.

"Don't cry baby girl, daddy is here now."

She nods again and leans her head against my shoulder.

"Are you ready to go home Renesmee?"

She looks up and directly into my eyes, "Yes."

I almost dropped her.

She sounded exactly like Bella. And she looked just like her also.

"Ok, let's go home. I bet you are tired and hungry."

I carry her out to the car, and Raya walks behind us.

She went to go get her luggage.

**She is also carrying it.**

With out her we wouldn't have gotten it.

I never gave her a chance to welcome Renesmee home, not a hug, not even a hello.

What kind of a husband am I?

Oh yea, a husband who is actually in love with someone else.

And that someone else is the mother of my child.

Who my child now sounds like.

Isabella Marie Cullen.

* * *

**So, I bet it took you a little longer to read that chapter then normal! **

**I hope you liked it! If you did please click on the review button and let me know if you liked it or not! I try to respond to every review!**

**Chapter 12 is coming soon!**

**Thanks for being so awesome!**

**Bella POV**


	12. Missing You

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. All Recognizable Characters and Settings belong to Stephenie Meyer. The other characters and plot belong to me**

**Thank you for reading and reviewing! And I would like to say a special thanks to JacobGirl2010, thank you for being my 50th reviewer! **

**Enjoy this chapter!**

**

* * *

**

**Edward POV**

I sit down on my piano bench and place my hands on the cool ivory keys. Then, I lift them up again, stand up and just stare at my piano.

And then I repeat the process.

I've been doing this everyday since Renesmee left 8 months ago.

I sit down, think about playing something and then quickly change my mind.

Sometimes I catch one of the triplets staring at me. They just watch me, following me with their eyes.

They have never heard me play the piano before.

One time Bella caught me. It was after one of her Doctors appointments, the kids were at school and I had the day off from work.

She was getting the nursery ready, we had found out that we were having twin girls and we had just gone on a major shopping trip with Alice to get the necessities. So, I thought her and Alice were upstairs decorating.

I must have been in a trance of some sort because I didn't hear Bella come down the stairs, and she was about four months pregnant at this time so she was making a lot of noise going up and down the stairs. I mean she still is, but that is beside the point, I barely even let her up the stairs.

I was sitting at the piano. Staring intently at the keys, pushing them down, but not far down enough for noise to be made.

Now, I wasn't doing this with a song. I was just doing this with three of four keys.

"Edward, what has gotten into you?" Bella asks quietly

I stop the repetitive motion that I was in.

"I didn't hear you Isabella, how long have you been standing there?" I ask, my voice raspy.

"About 20 minutes. Edward, are you sure you are okay? Should I call your father?" Bella asks as she walks towards me; me and my piano: me with my memories of Renesmee.

"I'm fine and my father does not need to be called." I look into her eyes, and then I see everything click in her own mind.

"Edward" She rests on hand on my shoulder, the other is protectively holding her belly. "It is okay to miss Renesmee. But, she wouldn't want to see you like this."

I look at back down at the piano.

"How did you get over it Bella? I thought you would be the one suffering, not me." I look back into her eyes, her beautiful brown eyes.

"Because I'm her mom. And I love her and I know what is best for my kids. I know that it is best for her to be with Jake. I'm thankful that I got to spend a week with her. But who knows how long she has with Jake. Most of her life he has been sick. Let her spend time with her dad. His time could run out well before it should."

I nod my head slowly, taking it all in. Starting to understand what Bella means.

"Ok, for Renesmee."

I then start to play her lullaby, with my wife there by my side. Me, her and the music of Renesmee's Lullaby.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Sorry the chapter was so short, next chapter is going to be long though!**

**Love ya and review! **

**Happy reading!**


	13. Sweet 16

**Disclaimer~ I don't own the Twilight Saga, Stephenie Meyer does. All recognizable characters and settings belong to her. The plot and other characters are mine though.**

**Thank you for reading and reviewing!**

**I am setting up a poll! I want to know what your favorite name is out of Bella's Children! Go to my profile to vote!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Renesmee POV**

**(This takes place in roughly 2026, but I'm not adding anything futristic to it.)**

So, my dad woke me up this morning and he was like "Happy 16th birthday Renesmee!" and I was all like "Thanks daddy!" then I looked at my phone, "Why are you waking me up at 4 am?"

His reply, "Um, we are going to Fiji for your Sweet Sixteen! Aren't I the best dad or what?"

It took me a minute to process this but then I squeezed my father tightly around his neck.

"Thank you so much daddy! Is mom going?" I ask

"No, uh, she has to stay and work. You know how it is. She can't be gone for long."

"How long dad?"

"Uh, two months."

I blink about five times. Two months? My dad is taking me to Fiji for two months? I can't miss that much school?

Can I?

"What about school daddy? I can't miss that much? Especially with me going to college next year. And with all my advanced courses and college classes. I would get so far behind!"

"Shh, honey you will be having a tutor while we are there. For 2 hours everyday. And if you want to spend your time studying you can. But Nessie, there isn't anything to worry about. You will still get into a perfect college, and you will still get to be an Oncologist, and you will still be able to find a cure for cancer. Having a little fun with your dad wont hurt you. Besides, you are 16 and a senior in high school."

I wrap my arms around him, "Thanks daddy"

He gets off my bed and pulls me up with him, "It's time to get up though Ness, we have a plane to catch."

I smile brightly and run into my bathroom and quickly shower.

Once I'm done I throw my hair into a messy yet very attractive bun and throw on a pair of leggings that are a little to tight and a Hollister hoodie that is a little to low.

I apply make up and then start to throw stuff into my giant Coach brand suitcases.

I make sure to pack my summer clothes; swim suits, tank tops, dresses, and shorts.

Soon I'm ready and my dad is waiting downstairs and a cab is waiting outside.

"Where is mom? Isn't she going to say goodbye?"

I ask as I adjust my bag that has all of my books in it and my purse, which are currently killing my right shoulder.

"She is already at work, you can call her later. But we better hurry or we will miss our flight."

I shrug, not really caring. I wasn't particularly close with my mom. It wasn't like she gave birth to me or anything like that.

She's my step mom, and my dad doesn't even love her.

We don't even need her anymore.

Dad has been cancer free for 5 years. And I'm all grown up; I don't need her taking care of me anymore.

Dad and I got in the cab and the person drove us to the airport.

Soon we got on the plane and I settled down for the long flight.

~.~.~.~.~

"Ness, wake up, we are about to land."

I look at my watch: it read 8:20. I thought the flight was 10 hours, not two.

"Dad, what is going on? Why didn't you get a direct flight? This is really such a hassle!" I say as we get off the plane my dad leads us to another terminal. "Why did we land in Seattle? Why not Los Angeles? Or someplace that could possibly have hot guys?"

My dad only laughs.

But, then things start to click in my brain.

We get to a terminal and I see a woman who looks almost exactly like me.

And I realize automatically who it is.

"Bella?" I say

The women turns to look and it just confirms my assumption.

It's my mom: she has my eyes. Or, I have her eyes.

"Renesmee!" She says.

And we have the same voice.

I look at my dad and give him another hug, "Happy Birthday baby girl"

I let go and walk over to my mom. For a second we just look at each other and then we wrap our arms around each other. And I was transported back to a time 10 years earlier when I had begged my dad to let me see my real mother.

And he did, I had spent a week with her. But this is the first time I have seen her in 10 years.

"Happy Birthday Renesmee." She says as we pull away from our embrace.

"Thanks mom," I'm about to tell her that nobody calls me Renesmee anymore but then I think better of it. "How are the Triplets and um, Dad?" I say dad quietly, because my actual dad never knew that I called Edward Dad.

"They are good. I've actually have had more kids since I last saw you. First I had twin girls, Zina and Ziona, they are 10, and then I had another baby boy. Xander, he is 5. Edwards good. Everyone misses you, well the younger kids don't know you but, they have heard about you and they want to meet their big sister someday."

I nod, trying to take it all in. knowing that so much happened that I never knew about.

Dad had been standing off to the side, but he comes closer then. He wraps mom in what seems to be an awkward hug.

"Hi Bella" He says quietly, the hug lasted seconds. But I could tell from the look in his eyes he wanted it to last longer.

"Hi Jake" She says

"Hey, uh, we should prob get on the plane…I mean if you want to get to Fiji any time soon." I said with a smile, showing my perfectly straight and bright white teeth.

I never needed braces, and I was very proud of it.

"That sounds like a great idea Renesmee." My mom said.

This will be a really long 2 months with my mom constantly calling me Renesmee, I will have to come up with someway to change that.

We slowly board onto the plane, it's a long process as usual but it's nice, the remainder of our flight will be spent in the luxurious first class.

My mom and I talked a lot; dad talked some also. But, I couldn't help but give him the cold shoulder. I mean, he kept me away from my own mother for 10 years.

That is just insane and cruel.

After a nap I woke up and looked out the window, I saw perfect blue water, with a hint of teal to it.

I was shocked; it was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

And I wasn't even on the ground yet.

I lean over and gave my dad a hug.

"Thank you dad, this is so awesome."

He kisses my forehead before replying "Your welcome Ness. You deserve a break."

My mom looks at him then, glare would be a better word for it.

"What?" He says

"I don't know what you are talking about Jacob." She says back.

"Guys, chill. I don't want to start this vacation off with my parents fighting. God, that sounds weird."

They both look at me then and smile.

"We are about to land, everyone needs to put on there seatbelts and prepare for landing. The temperature is hovering at about 30 degrees Celsius, which is about 80 degrees Fahrenheit. Thank you for flying with us and enjoy your stay in Fiji."

I click on my seatbelt, and hope that we land soon. I want to get to the resort and get out on the beach. And start this day! Morning, or whatever it was, I was pretty confused on the time change.

But, soon enough we were off the plane and through security and standing on Fijian land.

"Wow." I say under my breath.

It was even prettier on land then I thought it would be.

"Isn't it gorgeous?" my dad asks me from behind. I turn around, he was standing next to my mom, and he had a cart in his left hand that had our entire luggage on it. His right hand was almost touching my mom's hand.

"It is very gorgeous, how about we get to the resort though? I feel gross." I say plainly.

My dad laughs, "Sure thing Ness, if you want you can start walking or you can wait five minutes for the car to come and get us."

I roll my eyes as I walk away. I walk towards some flowers, there were so many colors and they smelled so good.

"Those flowers you can only find on this specific island, at this specific time." Says someone from next to me with an Australian accent.

"Umm, that's cool." I say.

As I walk away I quickly look at him, he has blue eyes and dirty blonde hair; plus an amazing body.

I walk back over to my parents, "Who was that Renesmee?" my mom asks as we get into a red convertible that just pulled up. "Just some random guy." I say.

We are quickly driven to a gated in resort, and it looked fabulous. "Dad, is this like, where celebrities stay?" I ask as the driver is opening the door to the car, someone else is getting our luggage, and someone else is greeting us in the lobby as we walk in.

He just smiles.

"Welcome Black Family! If you follow me I will show you to your room." Says the small old man that must be the lobby greeter, as we walk away someone else replaces him.

He shows us to our room and we walk inside, it was gorgeous. It wasn't your normal room: it was a suite. There were two bedrooms, three bathrooms, four TV's, and a kitchen that was fully stocked with tropical fruit. And not to mention a perfect view of the ocean.

"I hope you enjoy your stay, if you need anything press the orange button located in each room. It will call room service. Room service and everything else was included in your original room fee so everything is free."

"Thank you sir." My dad says, handing him the equivalent of 7 USD.

"Dad, this is so amazing. My mind is just blowing right now." I say as I walk toward one of the giant windows…and the ocean view. "Wait, there are only two rooms. And three of us."

My mom looked at my dad at that point also, she was previously eating some tropical fruit.

"Your mother and I will be sharing a room."

I nod.

"And this is only a temporary hotel." My dad says calmly, but also quickly at the same time

I spin around quickly, looking at him blankly and then I raise an eyebrow . "This is temporary? How temporary? And what is permanent?" I ask him.

"In a couple of days we will be going off to a more, uh secluded island." He says quietly.

Both my mother and I stare at him blankly, eyebrows raised.

"You got our 16 year old daughter a private island for her birthday?" My mom says, crossing her arms and staring down my dad.

"Um, well…not exactly…I mean now that you put it that way it kinda sorta sounds like it. I mean, it was a great deal…"

"Jacob, I thought you were raising our daughter better then this! She is 16! Has she been getting every little thing she wanted for her entire life?"

"Um, I am in the room, and yes I have."

"Renesmee, I'm sorry that your father has spoiled you."

"Umm, if you haven't realized yet _Mother_, I am 16 years old a senior in high school, I'm graduating in four months. I didn't feel like graduating last year because I wanted a more normal high school experience. Oh, and my dad didn't want to send me off to college with me so young. I think I deserve the island." I started to walk towards my room but then I quickly spun around to say a parting word to my mother. "I may be spoiled, but at least I'm smart and don't ship off the people that I love and not talk to them for years on end."

With that I grab my suitcase and walk into my bedroom.

I change into my hot pink and lime green polka dot bikini and brush out my hair. Hoping that if I walk down by the pool I can find some attractive guys to mingle with.

Before I go downstairs I see my parents talking in their bedroom. The door was slightly ajar. I knew that my dad didn't bring my mom along just because he was still in love. He brought her along because he knew that I deserve to see her, and it would mean the world to me to have us three together as a family.

And it does. My family is complete.

I see them talking, and my dad laughs and smiles. He hasn't smiled like that since, I don't know, maybe never.

I look at the clock, it was 11:11.

I take that moment to wish that my dad would leave happier then when he came, and maybe we had a shot at spending more time together as a family.

* * *

**Did you enjoy?**

**Please review! And Check out the poll I will be putting up! (On my profile!)**

**Also, I am cowriting a fic with my best frind! So, keep your eyes open for that! **

**Happy reading!**


	14. Been there

**Disclaimer~ All recognizable characters and settings belong to Stephenie Meyer. I don't own Twilight. But, the other characters are mine and this plot is also mine. Please don't use it. Thanks.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviews! Please visit my profile page and vote for your favorite name!**

**Also please read my new story that I am co writing with a friend! It will not take any time away from this! It is my first love!**

**Thank you Grace for being an awesome Beta!**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**

* * *

**

**Bella POV**

Being away from my family is really hard, I haven't been away from any of my kids.

Ever.

I don't think I have even ever been away from Edward for more then a couple of days.

I mean: it is nice to be away from the chaos of six kids. Being on this trip is definitely a stress reliever I have been craving since I brought the triplets home from the hospital 15 years ago.

And, it is nice to really get to know my Renesmee. When she was six she was just a kid, now she is practically an adult. Jacob has done great with her. Who am I kidding, Edward and I couldn't have raised her any better.

Probably not even as good as he did.

We have been here for two weeks and she studies for four hours every morning, wakes up at 6 am and gets all her work done around 10 am.

And, she actually likes to spend time with Jacob and myself; and she isn't ashamed of it.

So far we have swum with dolphins, explored reefs, eaten delicious food, swam, and spent family time together.

We have been here for one week, and today we are moving to our next destination. Which is, Renesmee's private island. Well, it sorta is, I mean there are other people staying there but only 20 couples or in some cases (like our own) families are allowed at a time on the island. And since Jacob is just the way he is he bought Renesmee her own house on the island, so she won't be staying with us.

Which I personally think is insane, but he technically is the legal guardian and can do what he wants.

"Bells, we are leaving in like 15 minutes, Ness and I will be waiting downstairs." Jake says from the doorway.

I nod and smile.

It has been nice to be around him again. Very nice actually.

I'm starting to really fall hard for Jacob again, which isn't really good considering I'm 38, happily married, have 6 kids and which 3 of those kids have special needs.

But, then I realize that I have 7 kids. I just never mention Renesmee to anyone, its like she was a mistake. And I don't want her to be part of my life.

I shake my head to rid me of those thoughts, literally. Then I quickly finish packing.

I walk downstairs and meet Jacob and Renesmee by the front door.

"Did you already check out Jake?" I ask as I set down my bag to put my hair up in a short ponytail. My hair was about shoulder length, with me being a mom it was just easier to take care of.

"Yes I did. The car should be here in a few minutes. Ness went off to get something to drink."

I nod, "Why do you call her Ness? You know I was opposed to it from the very beginning. Her name is Renesmee, Loch Ness Monster."

Jake smiles and grabs my hand loosely. "Bella, everyone calls her Ness. Some people call her Nessie. And when she gets in trouble I always call her Renesmee, but she choose to go by Ness. It switched when she started Jr. High."

Jake stares deep into my eyes, and I don't look away. Even though I know I should.

"Okay." I say quietly.

He smiles, "Bella, are you glad that I invited you here?" he asks me as he casually leans against the doorframe. He was still holding my hand. And all I could think about was that even though he had gone through years of cancer and was 35 years old, he still reminds me of the 17-year-old kid I fell in love with.

I look out at the ocean view, and the hotel lobby we were standing in. Then I look over at the small drink stand where Renesmee was flirting with some guys. I smile before turning back and looking back into Jacob's eyes. "I'm very glad you invited me."

"What did Edward think?"

I drop his hand, and my now empty hand goes to the place where my wedding ring is.

"He is fine with it, Renesmee is my daughter and you are her father. He knows I'm not going to try anything with you. I love him Jake."

"Yet you still are wearing the ring I put on your left finger more then 16 years ago."

Before I could say anything Renesmee, I mean Ness walked up with a strawberry smoothie.

"Hello parents, is the car here yet? I'm ready to go."

"Not yet Nessie, it will be here in a couple of minutes." Jacob says.

"Hmph. Are we doing anything today? I'm bored."

"Well, I was going to video chat with my children and Edward tonight. And then Jak-, I mean your father and I were going to watch a movie. You can do whatever though."

"Mmk." She says, as she is texting.

"Renesmee, I don't know what Jacob lets you get away with but when I'm talking to you I expect you to look at me. It is just respectful."

She shuts her phone and then glares at me, "Ok, I am sorry for disrespecting you. If you don't like how I was raised then, _you _should have only given my father partial custody. Or at least tried harder to come and visit me. I have another mother, one who took care of me when my dad was so sick he was about to die. You weren't there for me when I needed you most. I'm not going to start listening to you now." With that she stormed angrily away.

With that Jacob glared at me and went after Renesmee.

I turned around and watched Jacob hug our daughter tightly to his chest. By his expression I could tell that he was angry, but who I wasn't sure of.

All I know is that either coming here was the biggest mistake of my life or giving Renesmee up was.

Could I bring myself to think that marrying Edward was the biggest mistake?

As I stood there watching Jacob comfort Nessie I am filled with 16 years of regret.

My eldest daughters words are playing constantly through my mind;

_I have another mother._

_You weren't there for me when I needed you the most._

_Tried harder to visit me._

_Partial custody._

I look down at my hands. On my left ring finger was my wedding ring that Edward gave me 17 years ago on our wedding day.

On my left hand was the ring that Jacob gave me. Probably close to 20 years ago.

That day that I gave up Renesmee I was so sure I was making the correct choice.

But now, 16 years later I can't even remember why I choose it. And part of me wishes that I hadn't.

But, I do think I gave her to Jacob because I found out I was pregnant.

That's probably why, but there has to be more to it then just that.

I tried to think about it, but I just couldn't. All I could think about was how much I had disappointed my daughter.

"Mrs. Black, your car has arrived." Says a young man in a suit; I'm guessing either a valet or our driver.

"Thank you, but It's Mrs. Cullen. Our bags are here, I will go get Mr. Black and our daughter."

He looks at me curiously before nodding shortly; he then started to take our luggage to the car.

I take a deep breath and start to make my way across the lobby to Jacob and Nessie.

When I step up to them they both fall silent.

"The car is here." I say quietly, I start biting my lip. A bad habit that I haven't done in years.

Renesmee nods and walks to the car. She makes sure to not make any eye contact with me.

"Jake, I-"

"Bella, she is just upset. She's a teenager I bet you understand that. You have three of them at home don't you?"

With that he walks away.

I'm left alone again.

Only this time I'm thinking about my family that I've left at home.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it!**

**I have a long chapter coming next week! **

**Please review and vote! Thanks so much!**

**Happy reading!**


	15. Island

**Disclaimer~ I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. The other characters are mine though.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviews and votes! Please keep it up! **

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**

* * *

**

**Jacob POV**

Well, I thought we were doing pretty well on the entire 'This family really does love each other' thing until Renesmee and Bella had their little issue.

Which, I knew would come along at some point, I just wish it hadn't come along in such a public area.

But, hopefully we can put that behind us. I mean, we are in Fiji on our way to a private island. Bella and Renesmee better be able to put this behind them. Or at least figure out how to get along for the next month and a half.

Currently though we were on a boat surrounded by beautiful blue water and Renesmee was on her phone, and Bella was just watching the water.

I just couldn't take it anymore.

I stand up and snatch Ness's phone.

"Dad! What are you doing! Nikkie was just updating me on all that is happening at school!"

She tries to grab it back but I hold it away. "Dad! This isn't fair! Why am I being punished?"

I gave her the classic parent 'look' and she stops complaing and sits back down. She pouts, but I got her to look at the water.

Mission accomplished.

But, that meant I played the bad guy, and I hate playing the bad guy.

I walk over to Bella and show her our daughter's phone.

"Jake? You took her phone? You're an actual parent?" She asks sounding shocked, and like she was mocking me.

I toss the phone in the air and catch it. "Of course I did and of course I am. Our daughter didn't get to be both popular and smart by letting me let her do whatever she wants. Bella, she has rules."

I tell her, or more like lecture her.

"Does she have a lot? No. Do I spoil her way to much? Yes. Most of her life I have been sick. I carry around a lot of guilt for that, if I can ease any of that guilt by being the 'fun' and 'cool' parent then I will."

Bella stands there, the entire time just looking at me. She nods occasionaly, I take that as her paying attention so I continue:

"All of her friends love me, her friends parents hate me except a few. It's a risk I am willing to take. You need to understand though that Renesmee knows when to respect people and when not to. And her rules are probably a lot different then the ones that you have your other kids. I have one kid. And even if you are her mom as long as I'm around I don't want you to change her rules."

"Ok Jake. I'm sorry."

Then, she hugs me.

And I did not expect it, and it was a great feeling.

She let go of me way to soon and she walked over to Ness, I followed behind her.

"…so I just wanted to apologize. I wasn't trying to change the way that Jacob raised you."

"It's okay mom. I forgive you. And I'm sorry also. Am I forgiven?"

"You already were."

"What do you mean?" Renesmee asks

"I never hold grudges against my kids, and I always automatically forgive them. Maybe it comes from having triplets with special needs. Or maybe it comes from just being a semi good mom."

Ness smiles, I thanked whatever god was out there, for that smile on my baby girl.

"Shall we ignite a group hug?" She says ever so quietly.

I look at Bella and she looks back and we smile.

"Of course Baby Girl. This is your trip after all."

I then open my arms and hold each of my girls tightly. Nessie enclosed in one arm, Bella in the other.

~.~.~.~

As the sun sets we see an island in the distance, and it was magnificent.

It was just plain cool.

"Ness, come look at this." I say, she was currently sitting down looking at her phone; she gets it every hour for 10 minutes.

"Dad, my 10 minutes isn't up!" she complains.

"You won't get your phone back unless you come and look at this." I say happily.

"Fine. Why are you being so mean today? If this is because of mom, I wanna have Ra-"

She stopped mid-sentence, she even dropped her phone. Which caused me to cringe because it was worth about $500 a month. But, I let it slide.

Just because we were looking at a beautiful sight; It was a perfect giant yellow sun, and then around it was beautiful deep reds.

The next layer was of trees and the actual island, made black by the shadows but you could see every bit of it perfectly. Then it went into the water and there was a beautiful reflection of the sun.

"Daddy, this is beautiful. Thank you."

"You're welcome baby girl" I say as I wrap my arm around her shoulder.

"Jake, you out did yourself." Bella says from behind me.

"No, I under-did myself, because even though this is beautiful. Nothing is as beautiful as you and Renesmee."

I say looking into Bella's eyes.

Bella sucks in a breath but then she smiles and a blush slowly creeps into her face.

"Thank you Jacob." She says softly.

"You're welcome."

We step off the boat and are greeted by native people.

They welcome us, and show us to where we are staying. First the house for Bella and myself and then the house for Ness.

We thank them and then take time to explore alone, it was getting late and we were starving but we wanted to at least see our house and the part of the island where they were.

Nessie's house was about a 5 minute walk from mine and Bella's, and it was only one bedroom, but it still had a small kitchen, full size bathroom, and a nice seating area.

Ours on the other hand had 2 bedrooms, 3 baths, 1 full and 1 mini kitchen, 4 separate seating areas, a patio space, a private pool and a hot tub.

And they say I spoil my daughter.

"Now Nessie, before we give you your key and let you fend for yourself. I want to set some rules that you are required to follow. Understand?"

"Yes Dad."

"Okay, between 11pm and 9am noise has to be at a minimum. They usually don't allow kids on the island. But, they made an exception for you."

Bella looks shocked; I shrug and wink at her.

"No flirting with men who are married."

"What type of rule is that? Didn't you and-"

"Renesmee, this isn't the place." I say quickly and sternly.

God, I need a massage.

"Last rule, all rules that we have at home apply here. That includes the punishments. Be safe, and have fun. This is your gift from us. Happy Birthday Baby Girl."

I hand her the keys and watch her run off in the white sand to her little slice of paradise for the next month and a half.

Bella and I walk into our own house, she walks into one of the rooms and I walk into the other.

Our luggage was already there, the staff new that we weren't married.

I walked towards the kitchen and grabbed some fruit and water. Then I went and sat down in front of one of the TV's.

**Bella POV**

I close the door behind me and plop down on the bed, exhausted from the day's events. My head was swirling with everything that went on, and don't even get me started on what my heart was feeling.

I got up from my place on the bed and walked into the bathroom to take a nice warm shower.

When I was done I pulled on a pair of my favorite pajamas, Xander gave them to me last year for mother's day; they were light pink with some small flowers on them.

The cutest thing ever? No. But, they were special because they were from my little boy.

I then went back to the bed and turned on my computer so I could video chat with Edward, and possibly whoever else was up. I wasn't really sure what time it was in Forks, and I didn't even want to try to figure it out. I think we were like a day ahead or something. I knew that our seasons were switched…I think.

I logged on and I was instantly greeted by Xander's precious face.

"Mom! You lived! Draven said you got in a plane crash!" Those were the first words out of my little Xander's mouth, out of my mini Edwards's mouth.

"Hi Xander, I am very much alive and there was no plane crash. I've talked to you since I've landed! You knew I got here safely buddy."

"Yea, but he said that today when you, Ness and that other dude went to the island you took a plane and it crashed and you died." His eyes went really big on the word died, for emphasis.

"Xander! What are you doing? I said you could use the computer to play a game. You aren't supposed to be talking to people." Edward's voice said very sternly, I could hear him walking closer to the computer.

"Dad! It's mom! I thought I wouldn't get in trouble if it was mom!"

By this time Edward was in the camera, well his behind was.

"Edward, can you move so I can talk to my son?"

Edward turned around then and got closer to the camera.

"Isabella? Is that you?" He asks, hope in his eyes.

"Yes sweetheart it's me. Your wife, the person you are married to…we have six kids. Three of them have special needs…I'm currently with my ex and my daughter on a private island in Fiji. Need anymore verification?"

He then kisses the camera.

"Xander, go play." Edward says

"I will talk to you later baby, mommy loves you." I say softly, my voice full of love.

He nods and then stands up, and walks away.

Edward sits down and holds the computer close to his face, like he hopes it can get him closer to me.

"Has Black hurt you at all?"

"No Edward, he hasn't hurt me and he won't hurt me. Edward, we are both mature adults. We have a 16-year-old daughter. You need to calm down."

"I know, it's just that I love you so much and you are so far away."

"I love you to, now let me see my children."

2 hours later I had spent a good chunk of time with each child, and I had finally calmed down enough to go out and say hi to Jacob.

Plus I was starving.

I walked into the kitchen first and made myself and peanut butter and jelly sandwich, and grabbed a bottle of strawberry iced tea, and then I walked towards the TV area where Jake was sitting, hoping it would be ok if I watched a movie with him.

"Wanna watch a movie?" I ask as I sit down on the opposite end of the coach from where he was sitting. I take a bite of my sandwich and it was delicious.

"Sure Bella, wanna pick one out?"

"No thanks, you can. I think I've lost my taste in movies. The only movies I've seen in the past 16 years are children movies." I take another bite of my sandwich, it was almost gone. No wonder my children love these so much.

He smiles, "I haven't seen many movies either, I've been raising a kid also. And Raya and I don't go out much."

I was about to take the final bite of my sandwich but I stopped. "Do you love her?" I ask.

I slowly then take the last bite and chew it slowly.

"Raya? I guess I love her I mean she took care of our daughter when nobody else could. I was to sick to call Embry or Quil out and I didn't want to bother you."

He comes closer to me then and holds my hand; I suck in a breath. "I don't love her as much as I should. I don't love her as much as I love you."

"Jake I-"

I couldn't say anymore because he leaned in and gently kissed me on my lips.

Just as quickly as he placed his lips on mine he pulled away.

His hand was still wrapped around my own though.

I lean my head on his shoulder as he scrolls through the listings of what movies we could order.

We stay like that through the entire movie, my head on his shoulder on of his arms wrapped around me rubbing my shoulder gently. His other hand still holding my hand.

That night when I went to sleep I realized that after I had taken my shower I took off my wedding ring and the ring that Jacob had given me to put lotion on my hands, and I put them back on in the wrong spots.

* * *

**Did you like it? Please let me know by reviewing! **

**Please continue to visit my profile page and vote for your favorite name of Bella's 7 children! (Renesmee, the triplets, the twins, and Xander!) It is at the top!**

**Please read my other fic A Dog's Never Ending Love! If you love animals then this is the story for you!**


	16. Tutor

**Disclaimer~ I don't own Twilight, That belongs to Stephenie Meyer. But, I do own the other characters.**

**Sorry so late! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Renesmee (Ness) POV**

Freedom.

Most teenagers don't get to experience that little thing until they are going off to college, but I guess my parents like to spoil me a little bit.

I walk around my little bungalow in complete awe. It was nice, I know that it wasn't nearly as nice as what my parents were staying in but it was nice enough for a 16 year old girl.

I slowly walk around it touching everything I come in contact with. First I walked around the small kitchen. The countertops were granite and there were three bar stools under it so I was able to eat there. The floor was tile; almost slate.

There was a bamboo rug on the floor in front of the little sink, which had a window that looked out into the ocean. Which was an unbelievable view by the way; the ocean was a deep teal. There was also a couple small cupboard and drawers and finally there was a microwave and a mini fridge.

Next I walked into my setting area, the same tile floor was here. There was another rug, I couldn't tell what type it was but it was a sandy brown color and very soft and squishy on my feet. The seating area was nice. I had a single chair that was wicker, and then a matching love seat across from it and then the main piece of furniture was a three person leather sofa.

There was also a coffee table and a nice TV mounted on the wall above a fireplace.

There was a door that led out to the patio, where I knew that I had a hot tub.

I walked down the hallway and there was a bathroom to one side, I poked my head in; it was very nice it had a jet tub and shower plus a toilet, sink and medicine cabinet.

There was a towel closet next to it that was stocked with fluffy white towels; my dad told me that there was a maid service here that would do all my laundry if I wanted them to.

Or he said I could either do it myself or ask mom to do it.

I said I would use the maid service.

I walked into the next room and it was my bedroom.

There was a king size bed in the middle with a single sheet on it, but with pillows stacked high. There were two bedside tables and a walked in closet with my suitcase in there ready to be un-packed. On the far wall of the room was a private patio with a two-person hot tub.

"Thanks dad." I say quietly to myself.

I walked into the closet and unpacked everything and put on a pair of black short shorts and a purple tank top, and then I climbed into bed. Hoping that tomorrow I would have a great day, and maybe find a cute guy.

~.~.~

Next Morning

I slowly open my eyes; warm sun was shining across my bed. I look at my phone and see that it is 8:00 am; I sigh. I was tired because I had been up late the night before but I knew I had to get started on my school work before I could go out and look around the island.

Without changing I grabbed my backpack and laptop and started to work on my calculus.

I hoped that I could get through all my school work soon, about an hour later I heard a knock on the door. I figure it was either: my tutor, parents, or the maid so I shouted a loud come in. I heard someone open and close the door. "Hello?" I say as I start to get off my bed, I was a little worried that they hadn't said anything yet.

As I walked into the hallway I bumped into a firm figure, "Whoa there Sheila." A young man that I just ran into says in an Australian accent.

I step back, "Um why are you in my house? Are you like a butler or something?"

"No, I'm your tutor." He says, looking down at me with sharp blue eyes.

"Have I met you before?" I ask him as I lean against the hallway wall. His eyes and hair looked really familiar.

"Yea, um the flowers. I told you about them and you kinda freaked out."

I think for amount but then I remember, "Oh, our first day in Fiji! Yea and you didn't freak me out my mother needed to see me."

"So do you want to start doing your homework?" He asks

"Sure. My stuff is on my bed." We walk into my bedroom and we both sit down on my bed. "I'm Ness."

"I know." He says without taking his eyes off my calculus paper which he was checking. "I'm Liam." He says softly.

"It's nice to meet you Liam." I say as I was working on a government paper. I sneak a look at him and I see him smile; he shows straight white teeth.

I want to touch them.

"How old are you?" I ask him

"17. I'm done with secondary school already. Your father said you would understand what that was like."

"Yea, I'm 16 and I'm going to be graduating in a couple of months from high school. And usually people graduate when they are 18. I skipped two grades, I should be a sophomore but I'm a senior." I say proudly.

"You need to stay focused." He said sharply

I glare at him then but don't say any more, I knew that he was getting paid to do this and I also knew that I had to get my government paper done. I needed to get a good grade on it to keep up my 4.0 GPA.

For a solid four hours I was focused on my work, and I thankfully got everything done and everything was correct. I then scanned and e-mailed it to my teachers so they could enter it into the grade book so I could get credit for it.

I silently thank my dad again for having money, otherwise he wouldn't have been able to bribe my teachers into this.

I think a $7,000 donation is a good way to get the school to let your daughter miss 2 months of school-and still turn in assignments.

Basically the entire time I was doing my homework/schoolwork Liam was talking on his phone, and he was using a lot of words that I didn't know, but I knew to be Australian slang.

"Why are you in Fiji, Liam?" I ask as I start to put away my books and laptop.

"Something to do before I go to a university. Plus, I can get loads of money. And when I heard that there was a teenager on my parent's island I wanted to check it out for myself. It isn't every day that a teenager gets a little slice of paradise for her birthday."

I stare at him, eyes wide. "Your parents own this island? That is intense!"

Liam looks at me, he raises one eyebrow "Um sure it is having mushy gushy lovey dovey people everywhere. It is such a nice change to see someone my own age here." He pauses and looks down, "And cute." He says as he looks back up his blue eyes piercing into my chocolate brown ones.

I blush, "Thanks, um how about I change and then you show me around the island?"

He nods, "Sounds good."

I walk into my closet and shut the door; I stare at my clothes trying to decide what to wear. I decided on a faded blue and pink paisley sundress that has a low v cut and spaghetti straps. For shoes I decided on a pair of matching blue skinny strap sandals.

I then grab a silver purse and stuff my wallet and phone inside it and walk back into my room where Liam was waiting on my bed.

"Whoa." He said.

"Just give me a second more." I say as I walk into the bathroom across the hall.

I quickly brush out my hair and thank my mother for having slightly wavy hair that can fall perfectly to chest length without having to do anything. I then quickly swipe some makeup onto my eyes and face and then I was ready to go.

I poke my head into my room but Liam wasn't there, so I walk into my small seating area and that was where I found him.

"Hey Liam, I'm ready." I say quietly.

He turns around from his spot on the coach, his mouth fell open but he quickly closed it again.

He stood up and walked over to me. "Ness, you look amazing. I take back what I said earlier. You aren't cute. You are beautiful."

I smile, "Aw thanks, let's go."

He stood up then and walked over to me, grabbing my hand as we walked out of my little house and down to the beach.

He showed me where everything was; where to go and where not to. And most importantly how to avoid the most disgusting couples.

"So Ness, what is your family like?" Liam asks me as we sit down to drink a couple of smoothies.

"Well, I live with my dad and step mom in Minnesota. My mom lives with her husband and six other kids in Washington." I say, then I take a sip of my drink; that was usually something basic and then if a boy was worth it I would tell him more about my family.

I'm picky. I'm not like my mom, I don't want to have a kid young like my parents.

"So both your parents had an affair? And now 16 years later you are on an island together for vacation? There has got to be something more to you and your family Ness." He says leaning in closer to me.

I blush a deep shade of red, which was not uncommon for me. I mentally cursed my mom who I had come to learned always blushed. "How about you tell me a little bit about yourself Liam, before I go into my family in any detail." I say as I lean in, our noses were almost touching.

"Fine, but I will find out more about you umm…what is Ness short for?" He asks as he leans back against his seat and takes a sip of up smoothie.

"It's short for Renesmee." I say shyly.

"Renesmee?" He says it slowly, lets each letter roll of his tongue. "How did your parents come up with that?"

"They liked the names Renee and Esme. So, they combined them. Renesmee. Except, I don't like it. So since seventh grade I've been going by Ness."

He nods, "That's cool. So? You want to know about me? The lame old Aussie? Well my parents are filthy rich because they own this island and charge millions of dollars to Americans to stay here. When I still had to go to school I lived in Australia with my Aunt. But now that I'm graduated I live here with my parents. And I work." He seems sad about it; I mean he probably does the same thing every day with no variation. And all the people that come here probably act the same also.

Well, except my family.

"Wow, I'm sorry Liam. How often did you get to see your parents when you were growing up?" I ask as I finish off my smoothie.

"Um, every summer I would work here. And then I would come here maybe every three months. So twice during the school year."

"Wow. That must have been hard."

"It was, but I got used to it. Now, I want to learn more about you. There is something more to you."

I nod, "There is, and it's only fair that I share. So, my mom was in love with my dad. And they dated throughout high school. And, since my mom is 3 years older when she graduated she decided it would be best to call of the relationship." I pause, I see Liam nod so I continue. "But, my mom never went to college. Instead she met my step dad; Edward. And they got married. And when my step dad went to Africa my mom had an affair with my dad. And Edward, my step dad didn't realize that I wasn't his actual daughter until I was 5 months old. My mom never told him."

I stop, "Wow that is interesting." Liam says.

"I'm not done yet."

"So, my mom decided to give my dad complete custody of me. Even though he had recently been diagnosed with terminal cancer. And shortly after that my dad and I moved to Minnesota for his treatment. My dad got married to this woman named Raya who practically raised me. And I have only seen my mother once before this, separate from those first 5 months and that was when I turned 6."

Liam looked at me, his eyebrows were raised and his mouth was slightly opened. Let's just say he seemed a little shocked.

"Whoa, and I thought my life sucked." He says as we stood up to through away our empty smoothie cups.

I shrug, "Eh, it isn't that bad. But, I guess I'm used to it."

He grabs my hand then and we walk over to the beach and sit down on the warm sand.

"Is your dad okay now Ness?" Liam asks looking into my eyes.

"Yea, he has been cancer free for a long time." I say quietly.

"I have something to confess to." Liam says as we watch the sunset, we had spent the entire day together. And it was amazing.

"What is that?" I say

"I'm not really your tutor. This old lady Mrs. Mabel is your tutor, but I sorta told her that you were sick this morning and I went in to your house instead." Liam then looked away; he quickly snuck a look back to gauge my reaction.

I laughed. "Thank you Liam." I say, I then lean over and kiss his check.

When I pull away I'm looking into his deep blue eyes and he is looking into my brown ones.

"No, thank you."

He then leans in and kisses me. His lips were soft and warm against my own. He kissed me with such tenderness, but yet there was also eagerness in there. I felt his tongue run across my upper lip so I gently parted my lips so his tongue could snake into my mouth and mine snake into his.

I felt his warm strong hand against my face and rub on the back of my neck before he slowly pulled away.

As he looked at me, still holding the back of my neck and his other hand holding my lower back I felt a blush creep into my face.

He smiles, and I smile back at him.

"Wanna come back to my place and watch a movie?" I ask quietly, my blush growing deeper.

"I would very much like that." He says.

He then takes my hand and we walk back to my little house to watch a movie.

* * *

**Really hoped you liked it! Please, please _PLEASE _type a review if you did. I love reading them.**

**If I got 16 good reviews I will have chapter 17 out next Friday. They have to be good though :) _Mwahahaha_**

**Love you all and thanks for reading! Have a good weekend!**


	17. Slice of Paradise

**Disclaimer~ I don't own the Twilight Saga, all recognizable characters and settings belong to Stephenie Meyer. I own the other stuff**

**Chapter 17**

**Bella POV**

I wake up slowly, my mind fully awake before I open up my eyes. I stretch my right leg, then my left; right arm then my left arm. I then open my eyes with a sigh; warm sun was covering my bare shoulders.

We had been on the private island for about 2 weeks, and time had gone by. We have a month and a week left, and I hope that it will be just as amazing as the first month has been.

Today I hope to just sit by the beach and relax. Every other day Jake and I have been participating and in the island activities, and today I just want to be lazy. Just sit on the beach, sip a smoothie and read a book.

I would hang out with Renesmee, but she has been occupying her time pretty well with her boyfriend; Liam.

I walk out of my room with a thin white satin robe on. Jacob was sitting at the counter eating an apple and a slice of toast.

"Morning Jacob." I say as I walk around the counter and grab a water bottle out of the fridge.

"Good morning Bella." He says after taking a bit from his apple; juice running down his chin.

"Jake, um you have some apple juice on your chin." I say with a smile.

"I'm not drinking any apple juice." He says taking another bite.

"Jacob" I say rolling my eyes.

"Bella" He says back, with a mouthful of apple.

I laugh, taking a small sip from my water. "So, what are we doing today?" I ask as I start to peel a banana.

"Um, how about we just chill out and then go out to dinner." He says finishing his apple and licking his fingers.

"Jacob. You are worst then my youngest Xander. Licking your fingers is disgusting." I say as I hand him a napkin.

He rolls his eyes again, but thankfully wipes his fingers and mouth before he takes a bite of his toast.

"So, is that ok? Hang out on the beach maybe go swimming and then go out to dinner."

I nod, I couldn't talk because I was chewing a bite of banana. "It sounds fantastic Jake." I say once I swallow.

"Great." He says with a giant smile, he leans across the table and kisses me on the check. He usually does this a couple times a day and I have really come to enjoy those moments.

I smile and close my eyes, bringing my tongue in between my teeth and biting on it. "So, I'm going to go get ready."

I then walk out of the kitchen and back into my room to get ready for my day at the beach.

**Jacob POV**

I smile to myself as I watch Bella walk back into her room. God, how much I loved that woman.

I finished my toast and threw away my plate and apple core and then walked into my room to shower.

I walked into the adjoining bathroom and turned on the shower, stepping under the warm stream of water. I wash my hair and shave, and when I wash my body I check to make sure I don't have any lumps, bruises, or questionable rashes/spots.

All of those could be signs of cancer, and every day like clockwork I check to make sure that I don't have any visible symptoms of it.

I finish my shower and step out into the steamy bathroom.

"Jake?" Bella asks from the other side of the bathroom door.

I look up, "Bella?" I say with a mouthful of toothpaste.

"Umm, can I come in?"

"Yea." I say, white toothpaste falling out of my mouth. I quickly spit into the sink and rinse out my mouth.

Bella walks in, a towel wrapped around her ankle.

"Oh God Bella, what did you do." I say as I walk over to here, trying to hold a towel around my waist.

"I cut myself shaving. It isn't a big deal, I didn't have any Band-Aids in my room…" She trails off, he eyes looking down my bare chest and at what the damp towel was barely covering.

"Yea, I have Band-Aid for you." I say as I walk to one of the drawers and pull out the first aid container. "Here." I say handing it to her, I look deep into her eyes and then look away quickly.

"Thanks Jacob." She says, smiling.

"No problem Bells, I would do anything for you." I say once again looking back into her eyes.

She blushes deeply, then bends down and places a small Band-Aid over the cut on her ankle.

I see down her shirt and I get the chills, my knees go weak.

"Thank you Jake." She says, standing up and walking over to me. She gives me a hug, wrapping her arms around my neck and kisses me on my check, lingering longer then she should have. "Love you Jake."

"Love you to Bella." I say, as I watch her walk back out of the bathroom.

I walk over to the mirror and look deeply at my reflection. "What did I do wrong?" I whisper to myself.

Bella and I sit on the beach just relaxing. Well, I was sitting there watching her attempt to 'tan'; it was more of her trying not to burn though then anything.

"Jake, do you think we should check in on Nessie?" Bella asks looking up from her magazine, her eyes squinting at me in the light.

I shake my head, "Nah. She is fine. She needs this freedom. Think of it as a practice for when she goes to college. She won't have me there to fix every little thing that goes wrong."

I watch Bella nod, she doesn't seem that convinced but she still turns back to her magazine.

"Hey dad!" I hear Ness say walking up to where Bella and I were lying there.

"Well who is this beautiful person? This can't be my daughter…can it?" I say standing up and wrapping her in a hug.

"Daaadd! She says whining, but she still drops Liam's hand and wraps her arms around my waist.

"Hi daddy, I love you." She whispers softly in my ear, just loud enough for me to hear.

"Love you to my precious baby girl." I say back, kissing her forehead.

"Renesmee Carlie Black. Are you going to introduce me to your boyfriend?" I say sternly, eyeing Liam; assessing him.

"My name is Liam Leaf, sir." He says holding his hand out to me, his eyes on mine; his hand not even shaking.

I reach my hand out and grasp his, shaking firmly. "Are you and my daughter sexually active?" I ask.

"Dad!" Ness squeals.

"Jacob!" Bella sternly says.

"No sir." Liam says, his voice not wavering at all.

I raise my eyebrow, "You better not be lying. If you get my daughter preg-"

"Okay dad, that's enough. Liam and I are going to go now. Have a nice life. Mother." Ness says quickly, grabbing Liam's hand and pulling him away.

I plop back down. "I think that went really well Bella." I say, taking a drink of water.

She looks at me wide eyed, "You mister, are insane. You can't go around asking our daughter's boyfriend questions like that! I mean, you and me didn't have sex a mere two weeks into our relationship in high school. Plus, Renesmee is very smart; she isn't going to get pregnant."

I roll my eyes, "I got you pregnant when you were what, 20? I was 17. The same age as that Liam kid. _Think_ about it Bella, do you want _her_ to go through what _we_ went through?"

"Well, no. But still. That is private information. Even for a 16-year-old girl. Jacob, don't ask her those questions because she will be more inclined to do it. You need to trust her. Trust her to make the right calls.

"I do trust her Bella. It's just hard. Sometimes I feel like I trust her too much and I don't take enough time to be a dad. That I put too much effort into being the fun parent that I forget how to parent." I say with a sigh, looking into Bella's deep brown eyes.

She smiles a closed smile and scotches closer to me, wrapping her arms around me. "Jake, you are a wonderful parent. You did an excellent job raising our daughter."

I smile and kiss her gently on her lips.

"I wish we could have done it together. Imagine where she would be then." I say, whispering into her ear before pressing my lips gently to hers one more time.

**BPOV**

Jacob pulls out a chair and I sit down, "Thank you" I say over my shoulder as he pushes the chair back towards the table before he walks around and sits down at his own seat.

"So Bella, did you enjoy your day today at the beach? Was it all that you expected? Nice and relaxing?" Jacob asks as he places the cloth napkin in his lap.

I blush, "Yes I did. It was the relaxation I needed; and I managed not to get burned." I say after taking a sip of my water.

"I'm glad, maybe you won't be so uptight after this vacation. I bet that your everyday life is stressful, I can't imagine raising six children; three of which have special needs." Jake says taking a bit of his steak.

I shrug, eating a couple of bits of my salad before I answer.

"It is stressful, and it is very hard. Especially when Edward works for days at a time without coming home." I pause and hear Jacob growl under his breath. "But, I love it more then my life. I love taking care of my children, even though it stresses me out."

He nods, "I never got stressed out taking care of Ness. But, I guess that is because I had Raya there to lend a helping hand; in the beginning at least. And then came the day when I realized that I couldn't take care of Renesmee at all. She wasn't a baby any more-nor a toddler. She was a little girl. She was going from kindergarten to dance to piano lessons. All the other kids in Raya's program started to wonder why this little girl got so much more attention. Why Raya was driving her personally to all her classes. They wanted to know why she didn't have a mommy."

Tears were slowly streaming out of my eyes.

"The day I married Raya was the day that I realized that I wouldn't have to be both mommy and daddy anymore. But, it was also the day that I realized that the baby girl dressed in a light pink dress with her brown hair slightly curled at her shoulders looked just like her mother."

I wiped my eyes with my cloth napkin.

"Bella I got someone else to be Ness's mother so she wouldn't have to go through life alone. Go through life taking care of her dad. So I wouldn't have to be forced to see you in summerly tradeoffs when she begged me to see her _real_ mom. I wanted her to have a normal life, despite the cancer that surrounded it. It didn't happen."

He grabs my hands that were resting on the tablecloth, "I love you Bella. And I wanted; _want_, more then anything for the three of us to be a happy family. But, I know that isn't possible in the real world but here on this island isn't the real world this is our slice of paradise and anything is possible."

I didn't know what to say. I really didn't. I was at a complete lost for words.

I knew that Jacob loved me. I also knew that he had married Raya on not such traditional terms, but I didn't know it was so…so…and there was Edward and my family and I just wanted to…

"Oh Jake" I say, leaning across the table and hugging him tightly.

"Bella lets go. I know we didn't eat but we can come back here whenever you want." He says standing up and placing some cash on the table. He then holds out his hand with his eyebrows raised.

"Okay." I say softly, a small smile and blush creeping up my face.

I think I just found my slice of paradise.


	18. Why Not?

**Disclaimer~ I don't own the Twilight Saga. All recognizable settings and characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I do own the other things though.**

******This chapter is a tiny bit more graphic then other chapters**** **

**

* * *

**

**Jacob POV**

Bella and I walk hand and hand back to the house, it was very romantic because it was night so the stars were out and shining brightly.

Before we enter the house I stop and hold Bella still by her wrists.

"Jake?" She asks, her voice thick with curiosity.

"Can you tell me that you love me? Remember. We are on our slice of paradise. For the rest of our time here no one but us exists, unless we want them to. Bella I love you. How much do you love me?"

She shows me her left hand then, and points to her ring finger. "I put this ring back on the wrong finger last night. And I didn't even realize it. And when I did realize that the ring on my ring finger wasn't my wedding ring it was the ring you had given me years and years ago. I didn't change it."

I stare at her hand. I then left it gently and kiss it. I then stare into Bella's rich brown eyes.

"That's how much I love you Jacob." She says.

I lean forward and kiss her gently on her lips. She then parted her lips, wanting more. In response I did to. We let our tongues mingle. We were letting them get reacquainted with each other.

"Dad? Mom?"

We both quickly pull apart from each other.

I clear my throat. "Yes Renesmee?" I say.

Bella was heading into the house; her face was bright red.

"Um, my card for the island only has like 15 bucks left. The lady at the front desk said that I needed your credit card to put more money on it and Liam and I wanted to go on a midnight scuba diving trip so you also need to sign a waiver." She says, shifting back and forth.

She was clearly uncomfortable.

"Ness, um do you want to talk about this?"

"Dad. I know that you are in love with Bella. I mean look" She swipes her hands up and down alongside her body. "I'm in existence aren't I? You hate Edward to no end! And we are on a family vacation in a very _very_ remote Fijian island. For two months. Plus you were just making-out. Dad, I'm not stupid."

She walks forward and gives me a hug, "Now give me some money and sign the papers so I can get back to my boyfriend. I'm just glad he didn't see that."

I smile, "Okay sweetheart, just promise me that you and Liam are being safe."

"Dad!"

"Renesmee Carlie…" I say sternly as I hand her a couple hundred dollars.

She rolls her eyes and hands me a piece of paper and a pen.

I sign it quickly, wanting to go and talk to Bella. I know that she was more embarrassed than I was.

"Have fun." I say as I watch Ness skip away.

I stand outside for a couple more minutes and then walk inside.

Bella was sitting on the couch, watching TV.

"Hey Bella." I say coming up behind her and kissing her neck gently.

She turns around, she had red lines on her face and her eyes were puffy.

My face falls, "Bella, why are you crying?"

"I am so embarrassed Jake." She says sniffling.

I wrap my arms strongly around her, "Bella, you don't need to be embarrassed. Ness understands. She wasn't bothered by it all. So you shouldn't be either." I tilt her chin up so she can look me in the eyes.

"But I want to tell you something, your eyes are beautiful when you cry."

She smiles, "Thank you Jacob."

"You are very welcome Bells."

I lean forward and gently kiss her lips; meaning it to be a gentle kiss. But, I guess Bella didn't want that because she hungrily parted her mouth and picked up where we left off a half hour earlier.

"I love you Bella." I whisper against her ear as I kiss down her jaw line, her back arches and then she leans into me. "I love you to Jacob."

I pick her up and carry her into my bedroom, which was actually the master bedroom and kick the door closed behind me.

And this is where Bella and me go at it again. Ignoring the fact that she is married, and now I'm married.

Hell, why the fuck didn't we get married?

**Bella POV**

I open my eyes slowly and look around. I didn't recognize the room I was in. And then I look down at my waist and I see a strong tan arm wrapped around me. I follow that arm and it leads to a shirtless chest and then to Jacobs sleeping face.

I look down at myself. Yup, I'm unclothed. I squeeze my eyes shut.

_This is what you wanted Bella. Edward isn't here; remember you love Jacob. This wasn't a mistake. _I think to myself as Jacob starts to stir next to me. I pull a sheet up to my neck trying to cover my exposed body…now that there was light streaming in I felt even more exposed to him then I ever have before.

I look into his eyes as he opens his. "Good morning Jacob." I say quietly. Leaning down to kiss his lips gently.

He has a little more on his mind then just a good morning kiss and it quickly turns into something more. "Morning Bella." He says against my ear, gently tugging on it with his teeth.

I laugh, "Jacob!"

"You like that Bella?" He says nibbling on the skin of my neck.

I laugh some more, "Jake!" I say giggling, he was tickling me and I couldn't help but be transformed into a teenager again.

"Jacob!" I say trying to get away from him because now he was tickling my exposed stomach and sides.

"I've got you now Bella!" He says pinning me down; crashing his lips to mine.

I squirm underneath him and he pulls away, looking at me with worry in his eyes.

"What's wrong Bella? Did I hurt you?" He says sitting back.

I shake my head no and lunge myself at him tickling him everywhere: underneath his arms, underneath his knees, his stomach, and his sides.

I had never seen him laugh so hard in my life. His face was even turning red and tears were streaming down his face.

"Bella!" He says in between tickling bouts.

"I'm going to win this tickle fight Mr. Black!"

"Oh no you aren't! Mrs. Black!"

What Jake said should have stopped me…but it didn't, we just continued with our juvenile morning.

After what seemed like hours we finally stopped our tickling war and other activities and got out of bed.

"Jacob, I'm going to take a shower." I say walking into the bathroom that was connecting to the master suite.

He sits on the bed watching me, and nods: a blush and small smile come onto my face as I walk into the bathroom covered in a bed sheet.

I turned on the shower and stepped in, leaving the sheet on the floor in front of the shower. I stand under the spray of warm water and let everything that happened last night wash off of me.

I couldn't help but think that Jacob would have been a better match for me then Edward is. I mean I would have had a much better relationship with Renesmee and after all this I must really love Jacob.

I lean against the shower wall and let tears stream down my face. If I hadn't married Edward then I wouldn't have had all my wonderful and special children.

_God Bella. How can you even think about not having your own children!_

I picture the triplets as babies, in their beds next to each other in the NICU and how happy they were when I brought home Zina and Ziona! How happy all five of them were when I brought home little Xander.

I wipe at my eyes and slide down the shower wall.

I wanted to go home and hold my kids so bad. Hold them and never let them go. But, the thing was I didn't want to go home and see Edward. I wanted to go home with Jake.

I didn't want to face Edward after all that I had done. I loved Edward. I loved him more then I loved Jacob, but would I be able to face him after all of this?

Would he be able to see right through me and tell that I had another affair?

* * *

**Thanks for reading! **

**Review to get a 3 sentence preview OR one question answered!**

**~~(If you pick the question I refuse to give away the ending, and I would hope you wont tell anyone what you have learned)~~**


	19. Vacation

**Disclaimer~ I don't own the Twilight Saga, that belongs to Stephenie Meyer…all recognizable settings and characters are hers. Everything else is mine.**

**I am so sorry this was late! I was ready on Friay (last week) but Fanfiction was not working for me! I may or may not have another update tomorrow!**

* * *

**Liam POV**

I look into Ness's eyes and couldn't help but smile; they were a warm brown, almost milk chocolate color. I just wanted to jump in and swim around like Augustus Gloop in Charlie and The Chocolate Factory.

"What?" She says, squirming under my strong gaze.

"Nothing." I say shaking my head and drinking my smoothie.

"Then stop looking at me!" She says; her clam eyes get a glare in them.

"I can't, you're just too beautiful and you are leaving so soon I just want to memorize you." I say kissing her cheek gently.

She blushes and touches my face, "Liam, we still have a week left."

I grab her hand that is touching my face and hold it over my heart.

"I know; I just have gotten so used to you and having someone my own age around. I don't want to see you go."

She rolls her eyes, "Then let's party while I'm here. My parents don't care what I do."

Her eyes then light up. "I want to go to Australia. See where you grew up. Take me there." She stands up and dusts the sand off her skirt.

I scrunch together my eyebrows in confusion, "Excuse me? You want to go to Sydney? Ness, are you out of your mind? Your parents will never let that happen. I don't care how much your father spoils you."

"Watch me." She says, and then she turns quickly on her heel and skips down the path to the house her parents are staying in.

I have nothing else to do but shake my head and start to follow her.

"Please daddy!" I hear her whine as I come closer.

"Renesmee Carlie! This is a family vacation! You are to stay on this Island! I don't want you to go off to an entire different country with a boy that you met a month ago!"

"But daddy!"

"Jacob, just let her go. I've been feeling sick anyways. Plus it would be a good educational experience. You can't baby her forever."

I watch from faraway as I see Mr. Black smile down at Mrs. Cullen, "Okay, fine. But don't spend all my money; remember I still have an education to pay for." He hands over his credit card and kisses Ness's forehead.

"Thanks Daddy! Thanks Mom!" She says behind her shoulder as she walks away.

As Ness starts to walk my way I quickly hid in the trees. That way when she walks by me I quickly pull her close to me.

Just like all the old movies, well at least the Australian ones I've seen.

"Liam? Why are you hid-" She starts to say but I don't give her time to finish because I press my lips to hers with as much energy as I can muster.

I run my hand through her long beautiful brown hair and she runs hers through my shaggy blonde hair. I pull away and see that Ness has a deep pink blush covering her face.

She opens her eyes. "Hi Liam."

"Hi Ness." I say with a smile and kissing her gently on her lips.

"My dad said yes."

"I know. I was spying. Are you ready for the land of the Aussies? You will be hearing this accent a bunch…hope you don't find someone better! I've heard that American girls go crazy for the Australian accent."

Her blush deepens, "Well that might be true but I already have my eyes on an Australian."

I take her hand and we walk out of the trees and back onto the path towards her house.

"You need to pack Missy."

"Don't we need to buy plane tickets?" She holds up her dads debit card. "This trip is on my dad…it is still my birthday celebration."

"Private plane, sweetheart." I say as we reach her front door.

"Oh Liam!" She says tossing her arms around my neck.

I pull her off me, "You need to pack. If we want to spend a decent amount of time in Australia we need to leave today. I will go tell my parents we need the plane. Be ready in two hours." I brush my lips against hers before I walk to my parent's mansion and the Island office.

"Mum! Dad!" I say as I walk into the mansion, kicking off my flip-flops.

"Liam? Is that you?" My mom asks walking down the stairs.

"No mum, it's your other son." I say giving her a quick hug.

"Oh Liam, always trying to have a good laugh."

"So…I need the plane."

She looks at me with a surprised expression on her face. "Liam, you know that is for emergencies."

"I know, but Ness wants to visit Australia before she leaves next week." I say as I walk into the office where I knew my dad was sitting.

"Liam? You haven't been here in a while." He says looking up from one of the many computers as I walk in.

"Yea, well I just haven't been home during the day." I say leaning casually against the wall.

"I see." He says spinning gently back and forth in the swivel chair he was seated in.

"Max, Liam wants to take the plane and his girlfriend to Australia."

My dad raises his eyebrows and nods slowly, which I have come to learn is not a good sign.

"Okay."

Or I guess I'm wrong.

"Really?" I ask, my voice almost cracking because I was so surprised.

"Yes, you are mature enough and if there is an emergency then we have another plane. Plus there won't be an emergency. And they will be back in no more than 4 days." He says eyeing me sharply.

"Yes sir." I say.

"Good." He says with a strong nod.

"Thanks dad." I say with a loose smile.

"Liam, this girl better be worth it."

"Trust me, she is." I say walking back to the front door with my mum.

**Ness POV**

It's now 7 pm and Liam and I are eating at one of the nicest restaurants in Sydney Australia.

"Liam, this is amazing." I say my American accent even more noticeable here amongst the Australians.

"No it isn't Ness. You are amazing." He says, taking a drink of his Mountain Dew.

I blush deeply, "So Liam, are you going to show me where you live?"

Now it was his turn to blush.

"Of course, sweetheart." He says raising his hand, signaling for the check.

He pays for our dinner and then drives us to a tall and very nice looking apartment. He stopped in front of the front door that had a covering and a valet came out to drive the car away. But first he wanted to have a discussion with Liam.

"Mr. Liam? Didn't expect to see you here? And who is this Shelia with ya?" A young man asks as Liam and I start to walk into the building; his Aussie accent shining though Liam tosses him the keys to his car.

"Hello George. Ness, this is the valet George."

"Hello George, how are you?" I say as Liam gently puts his hand to the small of my back.

"Ah, an American; a northern American by the sound of her accent she must be fun." He says with a smile, tossing the keys back and forth.

"George, how about you go park my car now." Liam says as he tightens his grip around my waist.

He leads me inside then and I was stunned by how gorgeous it was. I couldn't believe that this was where my boyfriend was living. Well, this was just the lobby area of where he lived. We walk into the elevator and Liam presses level 14 and enters a pin code. I look at him with a raise an eyebrow.

"Anything above level 10 you need to put in a code for…" He says trailing off.

He looks straight ahead at the elevator door; waiting for it to open, but I could also tell by how tense he was that he was willing it not to.

"Liam. Have you ever brought any girl up here before, and have you ever been with an American?" I ask, gently touching his arm.

He shakes his head no.

I suck in my breath and withdraw my hand.

He turns his head sharply and looks at me.

"Ness, it isn't like that." He says his voice soft and sexy.

"What is it then Liam? You are freaking out the entire ride up here, and I'm supposed to be the 'American girl that ought to be some fun'!"

"Ness, it isn't like that! I really like you! And I thought you wanted to come to Australia! I'm sorry for being Australian and having that available to you! Oh, and the fact that not many Americans live in Australia isn't my fault either. Also, at the restaurant you said you wanted to see my apartment! Well here we are at my apartment. I'm sorry that my valet is a jerk and I live on the 14th story, if I could have it any other way I could but my parents think it is better for me." He says in a loud rush, clearly angry but wanting to get it all out.

His face was red from yelling and he was breathing heavily. He relaxes back and kicks the side of the elevator.

"I'm gonna get the fuckin idiot fired." I hear him whisper under his breath.

Before I can say anything the elevator doors open.

We walk out into a little area that had a black table and a red sculpture on it. There was a white shag rug in front of his door that was spotless. How in the world he, or the cleaning people achieved that I did not know.

Liam then pulls out what looks like a hotel key and places it in the slot on the side of the wall. It unlocks the main door to his apartment.

My mouth slowly falls open a little bit and my eyes open a little farther. His apartment was absolutely gorgeous. His apartment was on the corner so two sides were entirely glass. No smudges and no scratches, all I saw was a beautiful picture of Sydney.

I slowly walk in, everything was gorgeous. From the furniture to the hardwood floor; it was all beautiful.

As I started to walk around I wondered if Liam decorated his apartment or someone else did. It was all so modern and simple. But perfect. There were there main colors: Black, red, and white. All the furniture was black, and it was more of a block style; like big sections all hooked together to make one beautiful sofa. I'm guessing it could be pulled apart and moved easily for parties. The red and white came in the form of accents, weather it was from pillows or paintings.

It was very much a young man's apartment, I mean with the giant TV and rack full of about 150 video games, but there was also elegance to it.

Simplicity in its best.

"So Ness…welcome to my home. My real one." I hear Liam say, I turn around. He was standing by the door gently spinning the door key back and forth in his hand.

"Liam…about our fig-" I couldn't say anymore because he walks up to me and places a finger on my lips.

"Ness I want you to listen carefully to me. I brought you here because you wanted to see where I live. And this is it. Ness, I don't bring girls here because none of them are special enough to me. But you are. You are special. And I really like you. I would say that I love you but I think that it's too soon." He pulls away his finger then and drops his shoulders, which causes his hair to fall into his eyes.

"Liam. I think I love you to." I say quietly, biting my lip.

He looks up at me, after he does a hair flip, "Really? You don't think it's too soon?" He asks, hope in his eyes. I shake my head no.

"Oh Ness." He says picking me up and swinging me around.

"Liam!" I shriek, "Put me down!"

"I can't, you're just too beautiful."

"Liam!"

He sets me down and raises my chin with his hand and bends down like he is about to kiss me, he is about a half inch away for a couple seconds and then he slowly traces my lips with his tongue.

I am completely silent and still, waiting to see what he does next.

I hear him give a small little chuckle before he does it again, this time dipping his tongue a little further into my mouth.

My entire body is screaming.

He kisses me now. _Finally!_ I think to myself, but he pulls away too soon. But as he does he nibbles gently on my lip.

Our eyes meet now.

He's smiling.

"Liam."

"Ness."

"I'm liking this. Maybe I should come to college here in Australia." I say with a smile.

Liam smiles a big smile, "I would love that."

"Me too."

"You could stay here, sweetheart. It's big enough for the two of us. That way you wouldn't have to stay in a gross cramped room. I'm guessing you are used to a more lavish life style…" He says trailing off.

I nod, "Yea…well we could think about it…"

"But now we shouldn't worry about that. I need to go out and show you how to party Australian style! So go get some sexy clothes on so we can go out and party!"

"Liam that was amazing." I say as we walk back into his apartment at about 3:00 am.

"I know Love." He says holding my hand, and walking into the kitchen.

"We have all teen clubs in where I live but all the kids do is dance to really lame music. The music here is so much better." I say taking a sip of the water he hands me.

"Well, if you say so. I've never been to the US before so…"

I almost spit out my water. "Serious? You've never been? You don't use any of that Australian lingo though."

"I only use it when I've been in Australia for a while. I'm around so many Americans that I have just left me over the summer."

I nod. "Interesting."

"Very much so.."

We sit in a strange silence, but it's welcoming after all the loud music.

"I'm tired…I think I'm going to go to bed." I say standing up from the bar stool I was sitting on.

"Sounds good…let me show you where the bedroom is…"

He leads me down a thin hallway and at the end there was just a curtain, he pushes it back and we walk into a big room.

In the middles there was a king size bed with black covers, and red accent pillows. My suitcase was in the corner of the room. Next to a door which I was guessing led to a closet; either that or the bathroom. There was another full wall window, but with a touch of a button a shade slips down over it.

"Wow."

"Yea…"

I walk over to my suitcase, before we went out it wasn't in here so I started to wonder who brought it in, but I shook that thought away and pulled out a pair of pajamas; pink short shorts that were silk and a matching tank top with lace trim.

"Bathroom is that one." Liam says from his spot sitting down on the bed. He is pointing to the one with a red curtain…not much for privacy here…but I walk over anyways. Once I get changed I don't know where to put my clothes, I don't want to take them back out there so I just set them down on the floor.

I make sure I look okay before walking back out to the main bedroom area.

Liam had changed while I did and now he was sitting on the bed reading a magazine, resting against the headboard in only a pair of boxers.

I start to blush a deep red, but I figured it was better to walk over to the bed rather just stand and stare.

He is just in swim trunks….yea that will not work….I try to think to myself, not working out so well as I sit down on the bed.

The weight shift must have started him because he closed his magazine and looked over.

"Hey beautiful." He says, he looks up and down my body…not hiding it at all. I blush again, and think about how thankful I am for the thin pieces of silk covering my body. Even though they aren't covering much, they are helping!

"Ready for bed?" I ask looking him in his eyes, rather than stare at his perfectly carved chest.

"Of course Ness." He says turning off the light by a press of a button.

He must have a universal remote.

He kisses my forehead gently before wrapping his arms tightly around my midsection.

"I love you sweetheart, sleep well."

"I love you to Liam. Good night." I then drift off into the best sleep I have ever gotten.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed :)**

**Review and vote please if you did :)**


	20. Home Sweet Home

**Disclaimer~ I don't own the Twilight Saga, all recognizable settings and characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I own the other stuff though…Like Liam….that Aussie is mine!**

**Here is a treat for the beginning of your week :) **

* * *

**Bella POV**

I walk out of the bathroom wiping my mouth. Thankful that it was the last day and we were going home. It had been a great trip but the past couple of days I hadn't been feeling well. I think I accidentally ate some bad pineapple.

It tasted fine when I ate it, but I guess it just isn't settling well with my stomach.

Well, I'm all packed and ready to go. I put my rings back on the right finger last night and I have been sleeping in the correct bed. I also talked to Edward last night and I was so grateful when I realized how excited was to see him today.

I finish packing my bag and walk out to the living area where Jacob was watching a movie.

He looks up when I walk out.

"Bella? Are you feeling okay? You look really tired. Wasn't this trip supposed to relax you?"

"I feel perfectly relaxed Jake. Just tired. Maybe my body is just preparing for flight. For which we need to get going. I will go get Ness. You met us at the plane?"

He nods a yes, already looking back at the TV.

I quickly turn for the door and slip my feet into a pair of sandals I brought, but strangely my feet didn't fit in them the same way they did when I first came. But, I just shrugged it off and continued on my way to Ness's 'house'.

I get to the door and realize that I was strangely tired and feeling sick again, I didn't even knock before I rushed in and ran to the bathroom to vomit.

"Mom? Are you okay?" Ness asks running into the bathroom.

I nod wiping my mouth and flushing the toilet. I start to wash my hands, "Yea. I'm just not feeling to well this morning."

"It sure doesn't look like it! You look horrible, and that is putting it nicely." Ness says leaning against the bathroom door.

I smile weakly and touch her face. "Thank you sweetheart. Well, are you all packed?"

"Yea, I just need to say bye to Liam." She says, her eyes glazing over with tears.

"Okay, well hurry it up. Jacob went to get the plane ready. We are all sad to leave and anxious to get home."

"I will. And are you sure you are feeling okay? You really don't look good." She says as we walk to the front door.

"I'm fine Renesmee. You say goodbye to Liam and then come meet your father and me. Don't dawdle now." I then walk out of the house and towards the plane hangar.

I was worried about what Ness had said. I really wasn't feeling good, I hadn't been feeling good. If I didn't know better I would say I was pregnant. But I knew that Jacob was sterile.

But then again, I also knew that he never tried to have a kid with Raya, so we couldn't know for a fact if he was or not we just had to go off of what the doctors told him.

I started to bite at my lip as I reached the plane. Nervous at my new found discovery.

"Where is Ness?" Jake asked as I got on the plane.

"Saying goodbye to Liam." I say quietly.

"What's wrong Babe?" He asks, grabbing my hand. I pull it away.

"Jacob I'm not your Babe. I'm not your anything besides the person that you have a child with."

"Bella, what has gotten into you?"

"Our vacation is over. It's back to the real world for us. I have six kids and a husband at home. I don't need to add you or Ness to that."

Just as I said that 'Or Ness' part she walked onto the plane.

"Thanks Bella. I feel loved." She says glaring at me.

"I didn't mean it like that." I say.

"How did you mean it then? That you are just going to leave me and dad again like you did 16 years ago? You are going to go back to your perfect little family?"

"Sweetheart-"I start to say but she doesn't let me finish.

"I'm no sweetheart of yours and you are no mother of mine."

We sit in silence for the rest of the plane ride back to the main island.

I spend my time thinking if I was pregnant or not.

Once we get back to the main island of Fiji we get on the plane that will take us home. Well, take me home. Jacob and Ness have a connecting flight to Minnesota.

"Ness, I'm sorry. I love you. I do. I just don't feel well and I'm nervous about going home." I say once we were in the air and Jacob was asleep.

"I know mom. I understand." She says taking my hand. "I will have to come and visit you more often. "

"You better Renesmee." I say slowly closing my eyes.

The plane lands at the Seattle airport and we all get off.

Except I'm going to baggage claim and they are going to another terminal.

We say our goodbyes.

"Bye mom, I will call you when we get home. Love you."

"You better call me Renesmee. I love you to sweetheart." I say hugging her tightly and kissing her forehead.

"Bye Jake." I say giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye Bella." He says as he returns my hug and kisses the top of my head.

I then leave part of my family behind me; and walk out of the airport to grab my luggage.

I flag down a cab and settle myself in the seat.

I tell the cab driver to take me to a walk in clinic instead of straight home.

I had to find out if I was pregnant or not, plus I never told Edward when I would be home. Just I would be home sometime today.

I gave the cab driver some money and told him to be back in one hour; he nodded and then sped away.

I walked into the clinic, clutching my purse tightly to my chest. I don't know why I just didn't go to the store and buy some pregnancy tests…probably because I wouldn't know if they would be a hundred percent.

Not like this place would be…maybe after this I will.

I walk up to the counter, "You need to fill these out." The lady says handing me a clipboard and a pencil.

She didn't even look up…why did I pick the worst clinic to come to? Or maybe I was just used to just better.

I take the clipboard from her and fill out the paperwork quickly so I can take it back up to her and just get the test over with so I can go home.

Ten minutes later a young man comes out of a door and calls my name. "Isabella Black"

I cringe when I hear the fake last name; I didn't want Edward finding out about this.

"What can I do for you today?" He says as we head into a small room with just an examining table and some chairs.

"I want a pregnancy test." I say quickly.

"Okay, we can do that."

He shows me where the bathroom is and hands me a cup.

I quickly urinate in the cup and hand it to a nurse and she does the test.

"Congrats Mrs. Black! You are going to have a baby!" The nurse says happily.

I squeeze my eyes shut.

"Yay! Thank you so much!" I say with a forced smile.

I then walk back to the front office and pay the women, it was more expensive than I thought, but then again I wasn't using insurance.

The cab was waiting for me when I got out and when I got in I told him where my house was.

The entire ride I was trying to think of a way to tell Edward I was pregnant with Jacob's child.

Again.

It was about 10:00 pm when I got home and all the kids were asleep, except for the older kids; but they should at least be in bed.

"I'm home!" I say quietly as I walk in the garage door.

"Welcome home Isabella." Edward says hugging me tightly.

"Edward. We need to talk."

His face falls. He runs his hand through his hair and pulls at it.

"I'm pregnant Edward. And it's Jacobs." I say, my voice staying steady the entire time.

He doesn't say anything for a couple of minutes. But by the look on his face I could tell he was thinking.

"Did he force you into this Bella?" He says finally making eye contact with me; he had been looking at the floor prior.

"No he didn't. We both choose to make love like mature adults. I missed a couple days of the pill and I didn't think it would be a big deal because Jacob's doctors said he was sterile because all of the Chemo and Radiation he has had. Plus at my age I just wasn't thinking."

"Are you for sure about this? What type of test did you take?"

"A urine test at some random clinic. Under the name of Isabella Black so it will not show up on our insurance."

"I want another test taken, a blood test. We will visit my father tomorrow."

"Okay."

"Goodnight my Bella." He kisses my forehead and walks away.

Just then my phone rings, I look at the caller ID and see that it is Ness.

"Hi Mom, we just got home."

"That's good. Hey, can I talk to dad please?"

I hear some muffling and then Jacob's voice.

"Bella? What's wrong?"

"I'm pregnant."

"I thought you were. You didn't seem yourself."

"Dad? What's up with mom?" I hear Ness ask.

"Mom is pregnant. You are going to have a little brother or sister." I hear him say.

Ness must have stolen the phone because I hear her next.

"Mom. I'm happy for you; I really am excited to have a sibling. I'm tired of being an only child. But why do you keep cheating on Edward? You cheating on Edward created me. You cheating on Edward created my little brother or sister. Why didn't you just pick Dad? You would have saved a lot of people a lot of pain. And I would have grown up with a mother I would have deserved not one that I just needed for survival."

"Ness I'm sorry. But I love Edward way too much; I could never have not married him. He is my Knight in Shining Armor. The peanut butter to my jelly. The cheese to my macaroni. The milk to my cookie. The oxygen to my lungs. He is my everything. Ness I love your father. You were not a mistake. This baby is not a mistake."

"How aren't we mistakes? We aren't planned."

"You might not have been planned but I love you. And I already love this baby. And I love Jacob. Jacob wasn't the one for me. Edward was. But I spent a lot of my life with him and it was the hardest decision ever for me deciding whom to be with. But I know that Edward was the right decision for me. I have six wonderful kids from him and he gives me whatever I want. Any other husband would have been furious to find out that their wife had an affair, and got pregnant. But Edward isn't mad. He accepts me for me. All of me. For every mistake I make."

"Mom, I'm not going to try to understand you. Just don't hurt Edward anymore; it isn't fair to him. And don't hurt my father anymore either."

Then the line goes dead.

Tears stream down my face as I realize how horrible I am. How bad I am for cheating on Edward, but how lucky I am for him to still accept me.

"Mommy? Why are you crying?" Xander asks from the hallway.

"Oh Xander, sweetheart. Why are you up?" I ask as I pick him up and hug him tightly.

"I heard you, plus daddy said you were coming home and I wanted to see you before I went to sleep but you weren't home."

I kissed the side of his head, where his usually tamed bronze hair was almost as unruly as Edwards.

"Well how about I just tuck you back into bed." I say adjusting him on my hip as I start to walk towards the stairs.

I feel his head nod against my shoulder.

I look down and his eyes were already closed and his breathing was slow and even.

I reach his bedroom, which was still in the spot, which I claimed to be the nursery since it was closest to our bedroom. I guess I will be moving his room soon since I'm expecting.

I lay him down in his bed and tuck him in, kissing his forehead gently.

"Goodnight Xander Joe."

I say as I pull the last blanket up to his chin.

I then walk out of the room leaving his door just a crack open.

I go around and check on all the kids, the 2 of the triplets were asleep, which I was thankful for since it was almost 11:25.

"Mom?" Rylan says as I walk into her room.

"Hey Ry." I say giving her a hug.

"Sorry I'm still up. I just couldn't sleep. I uh kinda heard your conversation with dad."

I closed my eyes, "Oh. You heard that. So I guess I have 5 out of the 6 kids to break the news to."

"Mom, why did you do it?" She says as she brushes out her long blonde hair.

"Because I love him." I say without hesitation.

"Um, well don't you kinda love dad?"

"Yes. I love him also."

"Mom, I think you are lucky that dad loves you so much. He let you go on a two-month vacation, with your ex who you also have a child with and your daughter. Mom he trusted you and you should have lost all his trust. But I know you didn't. Because that is just how dad is."

"I know. Him and I have been through a lot together."

"I know you have mom. Just please. Don't hook up with anymore guys!"

"Rylan Marie!" I say laughing.

"What!"

We both smile, "You need to go to sleep. You have school tomorrow. I don't care if you are 15. It is way past your bedtime."

"You didn't get mad at Xander!"

"Rylan, are you saying you knew he was up and didn't do anything about it?" I ask sternly.

"Maybe…" She says trailing off, "I've taken care of that little stinky mess for two months! He is no longer adorable! He is just gross!"

"Rylan." I say sternly, looking at her with the secret mom eye.

"Fine. I won't let it happen again. Can I just go to sleep now?"

I smile, "Of course sweetheart. Sleep well." I say turning off the light and closing the door.

All the other kids were asleep so I walked back to my room and put on my pajamas and lay down next to Edward.

"I was wondering when you were going to come to bed."

"I had to put Xander to sleep. And Rylan and I were talking."

"Why was Xander up?"

"Because he still loves his mommy even though she hooks up with guys…those are the words of your 15 year old daughter." I say settling deeper into bed.

I hear Edward laugh, "Bella, I still love you. Why should I be angry with Jacob's two children with you when I have six? Why should I be angry with Jacob's two nights you spent with him when I get to spend every night with you until the day I take my last breath?"

"Edward Anthony Cullen. I think I'm in love with you." I say turning to him.

"Isabella Marie Cullen, I've never been out of love with you." He says kissing my forehead.

"Goodnight Edward."

"Goodnight my Bella."

* * *

**Okay, You guys (as in my readers) are KILLING me! Please tell me what you think of this chapter!**

**We are almost there...the last chapter is chapter 25...**


	21. News

**Disclaimer~ I don't own the Twilight Saga, all recognizable characters and settings belong to Stephenie Meyer. The other things are mine though.**

* * *

**Bella POV **

It has been a long month since I came back from Fiji.

I am now 3 months pregnant, and Carlisle says I am due October 23.

I am getting excited, all the kids are. Xander is excited to have a baby around the house; he hopes to have a little brother.

While Rylan wants another little sister, she knew what it was like having two brothers the same age as her, and then having Xander. If it's a boy she knows that house will be torn apart in chaos.

Well, more than it already is. And will be with a baby.

Edward and I have been talking and we think that every summer that the baby should stay with Jacob. But during the year it would be best if he stayed here. We will let him visit him on his school breaks and every once in a while he can miss a day or two of school and fly out to see Jacob in Minnesota.

Renesmee will be graduating soon so we aren't figuring her into this equation. She is welcome to come here whenever she wants though.

As I was about to go pick Xander up from school my cell phone rang, the caller ID read Jacob so I answered.

"Hey Jake." I say as I get into my minivan and start to drive to the kids' school.

"Bella, I have some bad news."

My heart sunk, I closed my eyes and brace myself for what was about to come.

"I'm listening Jake."

"My cancer is back. And I've got it real bad this time. My Doctor gives me 4 months."

Tears stream down my eyes, "Oh Jacob."

"Bella, I'm not gonna make it this time. I know I won't. I've started treatment, but after a month or two they will stop it and just keep me comfortable."

"How is Ness?"

"She is handling it really well, but I know that deep down she is broken. She isn't ready for this yet. I mean, we just got back from this awesome trip and now this. Bella, I won't be able to walk her down the aisle at her wedding. I won't be able to meet my grandchildren. Or my other child."

I wipe my eyes with the back of my hand as I stop in front of the school. Xander gets in the back of the car. He is about to say something but I hold up my hand. He quietly buckles his car seat.

"Jake, is there anything I can do?"

"Keep my baby safe. I don't want to know what we are having. For a baby girl I want her to be named after my mother, Sarah. She died when I was young-didn't know her like I wanted to. For a boy I want you to name him after Embry. He was always there for Renesmee and me. He was going to be her guardian if I passed in the first battle of Cancer." He starts to laugh but it turns into a coughing fit.

"Dad!"

I hear Ness shout.

"I'm fine baby girl." I hear him say.

"I need to go Bella. Remember to watch over the baby and tell him or her everyday how much I love them. I want the baby to know me. Even if it can't physically know me. Love you Bella."

The line goes dead then. I wipe away my last tears before pulling away from the school.

"How was school today Xander?"

"Good! I colored with numbers!" He answers brightly.

"That's great! How many numbers do you know now?"

"Uhh..up to 20!"

"That is fantastic! Hey, how about some McDonalds for lunch?"

"Yummy!"

I smile back at him as I approach a red light.

"Guess what Xander?"

"What mommy?"

"Today we are going to move rooms! You are gonna get to move way down the hallway away from mine and daddy's room."

He looks at me confused. "Why?"

"Because, where your room is now is what Daddy and me use for what we call a nursery."

"What is a nursery momma?" he asks playing with some action figures he found stuffed between his booster seat and the door.

"Well, it's the place

where the baby will sleep when they come. Because babies are up a lot in the middle of the night it isn't nice to you in your siblings to have that crying so close to your room. And this way me and daddy are closer to the baby."

"Where will I sleep then mommy?"

"Well, Draven and Zeke are going to share a room. So you will have Zeke's room."

I hear him giggle. "Will I ever have to share a room?"

"Umm, I don't know. Maybe if I have a baby boy, but probably not. But Draven and Zeke are used to sharing things." I say as we pull into McDonalds.

"Can I pick what it looks like?" Xander asks as we walk inside.

"Of course, you can even help me with the baby stuff. We are going shopping after lunch."

"Yay!" He says as we wait in line.

I smile to myself, and for the first time in a long time I think about how happy I am, and how lucky I am.

* * *

**Aloha :) **

**Hope to see you all in the reviews!**

**4 chapters left!**


	22. Names

**Disclaimer~ I don't own the Twilight Saga, all recognizable characters and settings belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Thank you for the reviews!**

* * *

**Edward POV **

Bella is 4 months pregnant now, and she is just like any other pregnant women. Plus, she is also trying to cope with the fact that Jacob probably won't be around that much longer.

"The nursery is looking really nice Isabella." I say one day at dinner.

She smiles brightly; "Thank you Edward, Xander and I have been working hard on it after he gets done with school.

"What color is it mom?" Zeke asks as he takes a bite of his hamburger.

"It's painted a dark caramel. If it's a boy I will be able to accent with blue and orange and if it's a girl I can accent with pink and lime green."

"Nice, I like that idea better than that yellow that they used to do. Brown is a nice color that allows you to add other colors to it."

"Zeke, mom said Caramel not brown." Draven says.

"Whatever." He says eating some French fries.

"Mom? Why aren't you going to see what the gender of the baby is?" Ziona asks

"Yea! None of us were surprises!" Zina adds.

"Well that is because if I found out then I would want to tell Jacob and Jacob doesn't want to know."

"Why doesn't he want to know mom? Isn't he dying?" Rylan asks.

"I am not sure. You would have to ask him."

"I feel sorry for Renesmee." Draven says.

Rylan and Zeke agree.

"Well some of us haven't met her. So I don't feel sorry that sorry for her." Zina says as she rips apart a French fry.

"I know you haven't sweetie, but you still shouldn't be happy that she is losing her father. And I have no control over whether you met her or not. It's just that Jacob doesn't like to send her down here." She says as she starts to pick up some dishes.

"Why not mommy?" Xander asks.

"I'm not sure of that either Xander. Now eat your dinner." Bella says quietly touching his soft hair that resembles my own.

Xander grumbles and pushes his food back and forth.

"Xander Joe, you need to eat your dinner. Everyone else is done." I say sternly.

"Yes daddy." He says before taking a bit of his hamburger.

"Bella? Who do you think will get custody of Renesmee?" I ask as I massage her feet and we watch the news latter that night after all the kids were in bed.

"Um, I was guessing Raya would."

I take a minute to think about this, "Why wouldn't you?"

"Because I haven't taken care of her for the past 16 years like that women has."

"But you are her birth mother."

"And you are a pediatrician. What difference does it make? She is going to college next year anyways." She says looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Where is she going?"

"Well she wants to be a doctor, she wants to cure Cancer. Can't blame her either. The poor girl hasn't been able to escape it her entire life. If she ever gets sick I don't know what I would do."

I watch her as she places her hand on her small baby bump.

"Bella, she isn't going to get sick. And that baby will be fine also. Xander was full term and had no complications."

"Yea, but I was also five years younger Edward."

"Bella, women have kids all the time at age 38: even older than that. Just because you're old doesn't mean that the baby won't be healthy. Yes, there is an increased risk, but it will be fine. Carlisle has been checking for that and so far the baby is completely normal. When we are able to we will do some more tests; like a genetic test. But for now we just have to trust that everything is okay. Isabella, you just need to stop worrying."

She nods, "Okay."

"Have you thought of any names for the baby yet Isabella?" I ask as I gently massage and rub her calf.

"Well uh Jacob wants to name the baby Sarah if it's a girl and Embry if it's a boy." She says, stuttering slightly.

I nod. I knew that Sarah was the name of his mother, I could only guess he wanted that for family ties-to prove that even though you didn't know a person they could still love you.

"Sarah is a nice name. But don't you think the kids will think it is odd to have all these names that aren't the most generic names and then have a name like Sarah?"

She bites her lip, a habit that she must have picked back up when she was in Fiji.

I personally didn't like it, it was a habit tied to Jacob Black.

"No. I don't think so. Yes it would be odd but I want to honor Jacob. I mean, he will never meet this child. The least I can do is give the baby a name I know he would appreciate." She says defensively.

I nod, "And the last name? Are you going with Black or Cullen?"

"Well, I think I should do Black because it would be the birth fathers last name. But, do you think I should go with Cullen for legal purposes and just because of you? It would make it easier. I don't want the baby to get made fun of for having a different last name then it's siblings and the parents that it lives with. " She pauses for a minute before continuing. "Maybe I should find out Renesmee's last name…did Jacob change it to Black or leave it at Cullen? Or did he hyphenate it?"

I look at Bella then, I really look at her. She seems so lost and confused. More like a teenager who is pregnant, or a first time mom. Not a mom of 3 special needs kids and 4 regular kids who is on her 5th pregnancy.

"Bella, you know I'm here for you. And I'm here for the baby. Whatever decision you make I will support. But, you still have 5 months to make that decision. So how about for now we just go to bed."

She nods in agreement.

I take her hand and we walk together upstairs.

* * *

**Almost done guys...please keep on reviewing...I want to hit 100 reviews by the end of Separation we have 3 chapters left! Can you make that happen?**

**Love you all!**

**And guys...don't forget to Laugh :)**


	23. Not ready

**Disclaimer~ I don't own the Twilight Saga that my friends belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Jacob POV**

My days are starting to blur together, I can't tell one day from another.

I have been off Chemo and Radiation now for a couple of weeks. So I'm currently just in the position where I'm staying comfortable.

My doctors would want me to be in hospice care, so I can be monitored at all times and stay on the correct medication; but, I think that it is more important for me to be at home with Ness and Raya, to be comfortable.

Just because the first years of Ness's life with me was spent in a hospital with me, doesn't mean she has to spend her last moments with me in the hospital.

"Good morning Baby Girl." I say with a smile as Ness comes down for breakfast.

"Morning dad." She says as she sits down on one of the kitchen table chairs.

"What do you want to eat Ness?" Raya asks from her spot leaning against the counter, sipping on a cup of coffee.

"Can I have eggs, bacon, and toast? With a glass of orange juice?" She asks opening up her math textbook.

"Of course." Raya says, already walking towards the fridge; her cup of coffee forgotten.

"What do you want to do today?" I ask as I set down the newspaper.

"Umm…I was actually going to hang out with some friends and then have a video date with Liam."

I cough, "A video date? Renesmee Marie what exactly does that mean?"

"Dad don't be gross." She says taking a sip of her orange juice and starting a math problem.

"What about your homework?" I say pointing to her math assignment.

"This is just extra, my actual homework is already done. Besides, I have horrible senioritis.I just want to study for my finals and go to college."

"You still are thinking Harvard Medical right?"

"Um, I was actually thinking about going to Australia." She says sticking the eraser end of her pencil in her mouth.

I was silent. I didn't say anything, mainly because I didn't know what to say.

"Ness, I know you like Liam but is going to Australia really a good idea?" Raya asks setting her breakfast down in front of her.

"That doesn't seem like a smart idea this early in your relationship and your life. Honey, if you break up while you are in Australia then you will be in a foreign country all alone."

"Daddy! What about you and mom? You were in a serious relationship when you were in high school. You were 18 when you got mom pregnant with me." She states angrily.

"Yes, that is true. But you aren't your mom. Plus, you are only 16. So, you want me to approve you to go to Australia at the age of 17 to live with your boyfriend? Not going to happen."

I don't care if I won't be around, I'm around now.

"Daddy, I never said that I would live with Liam. Besides, you let me stay with him a couple nights on vacation in Australia while you and mom where still in Fiji! Isn't that the same? Plus, I didn't say I would go when I was 17, I'm pretty sure that isn't legal. I'm guessing I would have to go through a study abroad program."

"Yes Renesmee Marie that happened but that was only for a couple of days. But you still aren't going. As long as you have an Australian boyfriend I will not let you study in Australia. Pick a different country."

"Jacob, aren't you being a little unreasonable? It isn't like she will be doing anything bad. She is going there to learn. Not to hook up with Liam." Raya says sipping her now lukewarm coffee and sitting down at the kitchen table.

"Raya, I want you to stay out of this." I say sharply.

She gives me a shocked look, and then softens it. "Jacob. I don't appreciate that."

"Dad, she is right. Australia has some good schools. I could still go to Harvard. I just wouldn't go right away. Maybe get my basic education done in Australia and then come back here for Harvard Med School."

"Either way you will still be with your boyfriend."

"Yes dad I am. And either way you still won't be around when it happens." She says sharply before storming out of the house.

I take a moment to let the thick air around us to calm down before I spoke.

"I think that went well." I say slowly.

"Jacob, just let her go."

"I'm not ready to let my baby girl go Raya." I say sadly.

"I know you aren't, but you shouldn't be spending your last days fighting." She says reaching across the table and grabbing my hand.

"I know Raya. I know." I say gently stroking the top of her hand with my thumb.

As I'm walking, more like staggering, to my bedroom I see that Ness's light is still on in her room, so I gently knock on her door and walk in.

She looks up from her laptop, her face was red and puffy.

"Hey baby girl" I say walking over and basically collapsing onto her bed.

"Hi daddy." She says closing her laptop and rubbing her nose.

I reach out to her and gently hold her face warm, young, face against my frail and cold hand.

She reaches up and grabs my hand.

"I'm sorry Ness for earlier. I over reacted. I'm just not ready to let my baby girl go." I say softly.

A tear falls down her face and I catch it with my thumb.

"I know daddy. And I'm sorry for what I said. I just don't know what to do."

"I know baby girl."

"I understand if you don't want me to go to Australia."

I sigh and drop my hand, "You can go Ness. Just be careful and don't do anything stupid."

Her eyes brighten. "Really?"

I nod, "Yes."

"Thank you daddy!" she says throwing her arms around me.

"Your welcome baby girl." I say kissing her forehead.

"It's time for bed now though. So go to sleep. Good night."

"Night daddy."

I'm almost to the door when Ness says something in a soft voice.

"I just don't want you to leave me."

I turn around a look at her from where I was standing, "I will always be with you. I always have baby girl."

"Daddy, I know I'm lucky to have had you for this long I just wish I can have you for a little longer. Is that greedy of me?" She says, she gets up and comes over; she wraps her arms around me and cries against my shoulder and my chest like she did when she was a small child.

"No it isn't Baby Girl, no it isn't." I say holding her tightly.

* * *

**2 Chapters left people :) Show me some more love and write me a review :D **

**Update on Friday :)**


	24. Final will

**Disclaimer~ I do not own the Twilight Saga, that belongs to Stephenie Meyer. The other characters belong to me though so I would appreciate it if you did not use them. Thanks.**

* * *

**Jacob POV**

I sit quietly and patiently, feeling dwarfed by the leather chair. I was sitting in and the dark wood desk I was sitting in front of. My lawyer sits across from me, papers are all across his desk and he is currently reading the current copy of my will.

But today, my current will is about to change. With the baby on the way I need to make sure my money is more evenly distributed. Plus, I want to change the guardianship of Renesmee.

I flip through my phone as I am waiting, Ness has some school things tomorrow going on that I was hoping, _planning,_ on attending but now I have a round of chemo scheduled right before and since I'm still getting used to the effects of it I won't be able to go out.

"So Mr. Black, I understand that you are coming closer to your time of death." Briefly looking up from what he was reading.

I nod, "Yes."

"You already have a will set up Mr. Black. And usually we don't allow changes to be made close to a time of death or in a state of distress or confusion." He says lighting a cigar.

"Sir, I have cancer can you please not smoke around me." I say stressfully, I was trying not to breathe.

"How old were you when you got cancer?" He asks, making no move to put out his cigar.

"19, my daughter was 5 months old and I had just been given full custody of her."

"Is that why you wrote your first will? Most people don't write a will at that young of an age. Even with a child."

"Yes, I was diagnosed with Terminal Cancer. I asked my doctors not to tell me exactly what type of cancer I had, all I knew was that it was completely life threatening and in its late stages. I had a daughter to protect though if I was to die. Thankfully I didn't."

"Over the past 15ish years you have changed her custody a couple of times." He looks down again, "Also you have changed around your money. Mr. Black, I'm not going to ask you any more questions, currently, about your motives. Let's proceed."

"Thank you sir."

"So, what is first?"

"Who will have custody of my child."

He places his pen over his paper, "How are we arranging it this time?"

"I want Isabella Marie Cullen to have full custody once again of our child Renesmee Carlie Cullen-Black when I pass away."

"Previously her name was just Black." He says aggravated, twirling his pen between his fingers.

"Yes, that might have been the case. But legally it is a hyphenated last name. You can check if you don't believe me. I just let her use Black-she doesn't even know her last name is hyphenated."

He makes a move like he is about to check the records but then doesn't, he makes one final mark on the paper and then slides it over for me to sign.

"What is next?" He sighs

I rub my hand over my soft hair, some of it falls off in my hand and I let it fall to the floor.

"My money sir, I would like to re arrange it."

This causes him to raise an eyebrow and look at me with uncertainty, "Jacob, your money is arranged very well. Your daughter is to receive the bulk of the money. Which is a lot of money-you are a very wealthy man."

"I know, but I'm having another child and they will need money as well."

He nods, "Doesn't Chemo and Radiation make you sterile?" he asks

"I guess this child must have really wanted to be born." I say laughing slightly.

He nods now, "Well, unto the money."

I nod, "How much money do I have in my Forks, Washington Bank Account?" I ask

He turns around and types some things into his computer, "If you do not withdraw anything between now and the time of death you with have $23.7 million."

"And that is my private account? My bills after death will not touch it?"

"Correct, it is the money that your father left you. You were going to receive the money at the age of 50, but now when you pass away it will go to whomever you want."

I nod, "Okay, this is how it will go down. I want 3.3 million to my current wife Raya Black. 3 million each to my life long, and loyal best friends Quil and Embry. 3.4 million to Isabella Cullen, the mother of my two children. 5.5 million to my daughter Renesmee Carlie Cullen-Black and 5.5 million to my other child who will be born in a couple of months."

He nods and finishes making the changes.

"When do you want your children to receive this money?"

"At 18 years of age, with one single exception."

He leans back in his chair, puffing on his cigar. "And what would that be Mr. Black?"

"Cancer"

He nods and then makes a quick note on the paper.

"Is that all then Mr. Black?" He asks, well more like states. He starts to pack up some things and makes some last minute signatures.

"I do have some things that I want to be given out." I say handing him over some letters that I had finished writing and sealed tightly in thick envelopes.

He takes the stack of envelopes, each one was individually addressed to someone.

"At the very end of the funeral." The names and directions are on the front." I say pointing a shaky finger to the top envelope that was addressed to my child to be.

"Of course Mr. Black." He says adding the envelopes to my file.

I stand up and shake his hand, "Have a good day, and thank you for your service."

"Thank you Jacob, I hope you pass peacefully."

"I hope so to." I say with one last smile before I walk out of his office and out to my car.

* * *

**One chapter left...Please look on my profile everyonce and awhile, there will be important things on it!**

**Please review! There isn't much left...**


	25. Good Bye, My Baby Girl

**Disclaimer~ I do not own Twilight...even though my Characters are pretty far from the original characters the real ones are hidden in there somewhere and when you find them they belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Wow...I made it, but only with the help of all of you-all of my readers. Oh, and for everyone who has reviewed and favorited this story and favorited me as an author. It means the world to me. **

**Thanks to my Best Friend for always putting up with me freaking out when I get an idea, and for Grace-for being my Beta, and my friend.**

**Oh, Happy 1 year Birthday Family Tree, without that story and my friend who helped me create it we wouldn't be here today.**

**Now what you have been waiting for...the last chapter of Separation. Enjoy. :)**

* * *

**Jacob POV**

For 5 years my life has been perfect.

I haven't gotten sick once, except for now, well the last couple of months at least.

And, the last couple of days have been the worst. I have completely started to deteriorate so I was moved to the hospital, more specifically into the care of hospice.

I wake up one morning in the white of a hospital room, Raya was looking out the window of the room and Ness was sitting by my side holding my hand.

I gently squeeze her hand and she looks up, her face looked worn. She seemed like she aged 10 years.

A tear escaped her eye and I caught it with my thumb and wiped it away.

"Hey baby girl" I say, my mouth dry.

"Hi daddy." She says, she brings her hands up to mine and covers it. Tears were streaming down her face.

"Don't cry Ness, I'm alright. Don't cry sweetie."

She nods and smiles, I can tell that she is making an effort not to cry.

At that point my oncologist, comes in.

"Hello Jacob, how are you feeling today?" He asks, flipping through my chart.

I cough, "Okay. I'm just glad I have my family with." I say with a smile as Raya walks over and places her hand on my leg.

He nods, "That sounds good Jacob. You stay strong Mr. Black." He says writing something down in my chart before leaving.

"I will be right back daddy." Ness says standing up and walking out of the room.

Ness walks out and talks to Dr. Uley, from the window I look into her eyes, and all I see is Bella. I also see the baby that I will never meet: never hold, never care for, never kiss.

**Renesmee POV**

A couple of hours later I was sitting in the corner of my dad's room working on my calculus when his heart monitor started to beep.

I looked up, and four nurses rushed into the room. They quickly assessed him, a doctor came in next and he gave my dad a shot of something. On the way out he nodded to me; it was a quick subtle nod.

I slowly stand up and walk over to sit next to my dad. He looked so peaceful, after the doctors had been in they put more of an oxygen face mask on him rather than just the one that is just directly into his nose. But, it didn't bother me, it didn't change him. He was still my dad.

I look down at him and try to imagine what he was like when he was a teenager, in all the pictures I've seen and what mom has told me he was a very good looking guy. That before he got sick, when he was still a teenager and in high school, he had an 8-pack and all the girls were jealous that she got to be with him. I cringe thinking about my dad with an 8-pack and possibly one of the most attractive guys in forks.

I slowly let a tear slide down my face; I quickly brush it away when I see him start to wake up.

He slowly opens his eyes, he pulled off his oxygen; "Hey sweetheart." He says his voice quiet and raspy.

But, it was still my dad's voice.

"Hi daddy, how are you feeling?" I ask quietly as I grab his hand.

"All right" he says, he places the mask back over his face for a moment before continuing. "Renesmee, you look like your mom. You and Bells look so much alike." He touches my face with his frail hand, his touch was cool against my warm face.

"I know dad, you tell me that a lot." I say as I gently lean into the hand that is against my face.

"You are the best daughter. I am so proud of you. Don't give your mother too much grief and help her take care of the baby ok? Be a good girl for me now. Be a good baby girl for your daddy." He says the last bit quietly, like he was getting tired. I place the oxygen mask back on his face.

He closes his eyes for a moment before he opens them again, he looks straight at me.

Tears were flooding down my face, but I couldn't help but smile. "I will daddy, I bet the baby is going to look just like you. Me, momma and the baby will be just fine. And I will tell the baby all about you. The baby will know you. They will know what a great dad you are and how much you love mom, them, and me."

He gently moves over his mask so just his mouth wasn't covered "I love you Renesmee, so much. I'm so glad that you are mine. I'm so proud of you. If I had that chance to change my life I would turn it down. That is because no amount of cancer is too much for me because you make it worth it. My cancer is nothing compared to how much I would hurt if I didn't have you. I love you, my baby girl."

He leans up and kisses my forehead one last time.

"I love you to daddy." I say, a weak smile on my face. Tears were running down my face, I just couldn't stop them.

As soon as I finish saying daddy the monitor starts to beep, I look up and the heart line was a straight line, not the normal mountainous peaks.

This time though the nurses don't rush in to so what was wrong.

I sit there holding my dad's hand, wondering what it will be like now that he is gone. I look at him. His eyes were closed so it looks like he was sleeping and his face was so gentle that he did look asleep. I told myself that he was, that it was just another night in the hospital.

I sit there for about an hour before I'm ready to leave. I give him one final kiss and then walk out of the hospital.

As I walk out the nurses that I have grown close to all my life try to stop me and hug me, tell them that they are sorry for my loss. Tell me how good of a man my father was. But I don't want to hear it.

I walk to my car. The first person I want to talk to isn't the mom that I have lived with for the past 16 years and who is the wife of my now passed father.

I call my real mom, because I promised dad that I would take care of her.

I won't break a promise.

The phone rings once before she picks up.

"Ness, what happened sweetie?"

"Um, mom? Dad umm, he umm…"I can't bring myself to say it, even as I try a new wave of tears gush out of my swollen eyes.

I hear her suck in her breath.

For the next hour I sit in my car crying with my mom who lives thousands of miles away.

* * *

**~Let us take this moment and be in silence for all of those who have passed away of Cancer. May their families always have their memories to live onto. **

**~Let us take a moment for all of those suffering from Cancer. May they find the strength to get better and stay happy and strong.**

**Thank you to all my readers and reviewers. Can I ask for one review from everyone? I don't care if it is a review of hate or a review of love. Just a review to know that someone still likes this story and appreciates my writing and effort.**

****I have a surprise coming for you in a couple of months; there will be a third and final book in this trilogy. Can't wait to see you all.****

**Please look on my ****PROFILE ****page regularly for updates and announcements. I will post them there. Also, if I am not on Author Alert and you want to be aware when the 3rd book comes out I would highly recommend that also. Oh, and I respond to each review I get, so make sure I can message you back-especially if you message me! Someone just messaged me (cullengirl0413) and I can not message her back (So…if that is you…please fix this!)! **

**Whew, Thank You. Thank You. I truly love each and every one of you. You may hate me, but this was always the plan. See you in a couple of months, and feel free to bring along some friends. Feel free to message me whenever you want. I love hearing and talking to you!**

**Till Next Time, **

**~Turtlepenguin~**

**Happy Reading to you all till next time**


End file.
